Whatever It Takes
by Mashella Snape
Summary: Keeley Gilmore had a fairly simple life. Wrestling had been a big part in her life. Until she attends summer slam access week. then her life gets turned upside down starting with a pair of rich brown eyes. Join Keeley on the adventure of a lifetime. ( many superstars to appear and adventures to be had.)
1. Chapter 1

Keeley Gilmore sat in her barbers chair and staired at the window, there were pros and cons to being a hair dresser. A Pro would be doing what she loved, meeting new people and getting to express her creativity all while soothing her restless busy hands. Cons would be the time that you get into your own head in between customers.

But it gave her time to reflect on how far she had come. Her beginnings where very simple ones, raised by her parents in Hawaii she was always told she was a very bright child, creative full of energy and life. She was always a good student who worked hard, But after graduation she met the same choice that everyone does once the training wheels come off. Where did she want to go to college? Education was important to her parents, as they wanted to make sure that she would be able to support herself in her future.

After looking at her options she settled on University in Davendport, IA. There she planned to go for her Cosmetolegy degree with a minor in Business. Her Grandfather Everett, had recently been diagnosed with Cancer, so her plan moving forward was to move to the inland help care for him while she attended school.

With a full ride scholarship and her bags in hand she moved to Davenport.

School had been the challenge but she thrived on it, caring for her grandfather on the other hand, had been more of a challenge. Over the course of 10 years Everett had slipped in and out of remission, but every Monday and Friday night he made sure to take the time to watch Wrestling with her.

Eventually after 11 challenging years her beloved grandfather lost his battle peacefully in his sleep. Keeley took a deep breath and blinked, Now it was just her and her grandmother kept the tradition alive and made she they watched wrestling together every week.

Hearing someone move behind her Keeley shook her head and focused again as she looked back at her boss Davina. The older woman smiled at her, " you zoned out there for a moment. Is everything alright?" she asked.

Keeley gave her a small smile and nodded her head " Yeah, I'm alright i was just thinking about how I got here." she told the woman sweetly.

Davina was an older woman, maybe in her 70's and one of her grandmother's friends, she had been kind enough to give Keeley a chance when she hired her and slowly she bacame like another grandmother. Over time she had become the manager and even started her own hair and make up business on the side using her skills to do hair and makeup for weddings proms and other big events, of course with Davina's help.

She smiled at Keeley " Well i can honestly say you are the best thing that ever happened to this place. It is beyond refreshing to see older as well as younger people come in here and be able to express themselves with our help." she gushed over the girl.

Keeley blushed when she heard the phone ring and shook her head shaking off the embarassment. Picking up the work phone she cleared her throat "Thank you for calling Curl up and Dye, this is Keeley how can I help you?" she asked sweetly as she grabbed a pen just in case she needed it.

"My little Keeleesi!" came her grandmothers voice through the phone, Keeley groaned and reached a hand up as she pinched the bridge of her nose, " Oh god Grandma, Have you been watching Game of Thrones again?" she asked her grandmother.

Her grandmother laughed through the phone " Oh course I have there is a new season coming up, I have to refresh my momery." she told her in a matter of fact tone. Keeley looked over at Davina and rolled her eyes.

" Anyway that is not why I called. I tried calling both of your cell phones, but they went to voicemail." Evelyn said through the phone. Kelly nodded her head " yeah they are charging, what is going on?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair smiling at a customer who had just walked in the door.

"Well, I went on the internet and I entered this contest, it was a wrestling on that i had gotten an email about. VIP passes to the next Pay- Per- View" she said. Keeley nodded her head " yeah i entered the same one, what i would give to sit down and have a talk with Finn Balor is well there is a heavy pricetag on it." she said laughing lightly.

Evelyn laughed " well anyway I entered it a couple of times, and Keely.. I WON!" she cheered Happily. Keeley blinked and held the phone back from her face. The next Pay- Per- View was.. holy shit it was Summer Slam! She had entered that contest at the least a dozen times! and here she got beat out by her own grandmother.

" so what all does it entail? plan on taking anyone special with you?" she asked trying to sound casual about it. Her grandmother let out a huff " well, it is Ticket so all of the events leading up to Summer Slam and front row seats to the event. Of course I plan on taking someone, I was thinking about taking you.. I mean if you can manage to get Davina to let you have a week off." she told her.

Keeley's eyes got wide, " I will um talk to her about it and i will let you know once i get off work." she told her " I have to go though grandma I have to get back to work, Love you." she said as she hung up the phone. Hey eyes wandered over to Victoria, who was busy talking to one of her regulars. Keeley bit the inside of her lip and took a deep breath as she slid up beside them, " Hey May, How are you today sunshine?" she asked the customer.

The old lady sitting in the chair had been coming to Curl up and Dye since it first opened 35 years ago. May smiled at Keeley" I am doing quite well now that i have seen your beautiful face my dear." the woman cooed at her as she reached her old hand up and cupped Keeley's cheek affectionaly.

Keeley smiled as she reached her hand up and patted the womans hand returning the affection happily. Standing up straight she looked over at their reflections in the mirror. She looked herself over, her 5 ft 6 146lbs frame was slim but not overly slim, Her waist length deep Rainbow hair flowed freely down her back and over her tank top covered torso.

She finally turned her Emerald Green eyes over to Davina and a huge smile took over her face " Dav, I have a question for you." she said in a sickly sweet voice as she stood on her toes with her hands behind her back all innocent like.

Davina looked at her and raised an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hips " I have 4 daughters, I know that tone. What do you want?" she asked in a serious tone with a smile fixed firmly on her aged face. Keeley bit the inside of her lip again and shuffled her converse covered foot on the floor and looked at her boss " I need to um.. well I need a week off in August. Grandma won tickets to all access Summerslam and well... it's wrestling you know i can't say no to that?! I mean i entered that damn contest every day from the moment it opened and got beaten out by my own grandmother! This is an Injustice!" she said waving her arms.

3 Weeks later

Kelley walked around her room in a pair of Black Jeans, Her DX Tank Top and a pair of Green Converse. She had made sure she covered all her bases, making sure her hair was touched up and her rainbow as vibrant as ever, she blew some pink purple and blue strands out of her face as she looked at the check list in her hand.

" Jeans.. check, T-shirts and corset top, converse, under garments...check check check" she said as she went down the list placing checks along the list. " and most importantly... Merch to be signed triple check" she said as she placed the list on the bed she started to place the things in her bag. There was a knock at her door causing her to look up " it's open." she said as she looked back at her task and kept working.

Evelyn walked in with her suitcase in hand and smiled as she watched the girl work. she was excited for this trip, it had been a long time since she had something this exciting. a trip with her goregous granddaughter was just what she needed. Watching Keeley stand up, the girl turned to face her " I see you are all ready there grandma." she said with a smile.

Evelyn nodded her head happily smiling " Oh i have been ready, I am just glad that Davina gave you the whole week and a half off!" she said as they both took their bags and started towards the stairs. " well I should hope so, I have not taken a day off in forever. " she laughed.

" this is very very true, and if you are not at the shop you seem to have made quite a name for yourself as well young lady" she told her winking. Keeley rolled her eyes, " Alright, alright. stop gushing over me before you turn the tanned girl pink. we have a flight to catch." she said as they locked up the house and went.


	2. Chapter 2- Off to meet the Wizards

Chapter 2- We're off to see the wizard.

**A/N: Keeley is Hawaiian, sometimes she will slip up and use her native tongue and when she does it will be in _this font. _ Just so everyone is clear and there is no confusion. **

**Also thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read the story and review. **

Once off the plane Keeley and Evelyn went and collected their bags. Keeley looked at Evelyn and placed a hand on her hip " Brooklyn. Ok so we are here, what next grandma?" she asked the older woman. Evelyn looked at the instructions " well this says there is going to be a driver here that will pick us up to take us to the Hotel and we will meet the person in charge of our experience there." she said as she looked up from the paper to look at Keeley. Nodding her head Keeley started looking around towards the entrance, squinting her eyes a bit she looked and pointed a finger "Grandma I am pretty sure that sign over there that guy is holding says your name." she said as she looked at the older woman.

Evelyn nodded her head "Our drivers name should be Greg" she told her as she took her suitcase and started moving towards the man. Keeley grabbed the handle of her bag and followed close behind. Walking up to the man she heard her grandmother say " excuse me, are you Greg?" Seeing the man nod Evelyn smiled brightly " well hello there I believe you are looking for the two of us!" she motioned between her and Keeley.

The Driver Greg looked to be about in his 40's. Keeley smiled at him and waved her hand in a friendly manner. Greg took the bag from Evelyn and Keeley's as well as they headed out to a limo that was waiting outside. Keeley stopped and looked at the Limo with an impressed look on her face "Wow, I've never been in one of these but I have done the hair and make up of a lot of women who have." she said as she looked between her grandmother and the driver.

Climbing into the back she say on the other side of Evelyn and looked across at her, then her eyes started to wander around the back and landed on the mini fridge back there. Getting up she scooted over opened it up, she whistled as she pulled out a wine cooler and held one up to her grandmother. Evelyn looked at and smiled as she held out her hand while Keeley came back handing one to the older woman and sitting down with one by herself.

Keeley smiled and realxed against the back of the seat " you know, if Grandpa were still with us he would be over the moon about this." Keeley said as she opened her bottled and look at drink. Evelyn, watched her granddaughter closely. Evelyn took a deep breath, Her husband, god rest his soul, had been a hard worker. Had started his Lighting and pyrotechnic company when it was something pretty much unheard of but he quickly moved up the ranks to very impressive heights. But she knew Keeley would not know that, Everett had made sure to never talk business around Keeley, he never wanted her to feel she was obligated to go into the family business if it was something she was not interested in. Now she ran his business. Needless to say when he passed away she could have easily sold it and lived the rest of her life comfortably, However she kept the business and made she it was in the right hands as she knew her husband would have wanted it that way. " He would have loved this at that is for damn sure." she said smiling as she herself leaned back in her seat.

25 Minutes later the women were laughing loudly in the back of the car, " I promise you grandma I never in my life had a blind date as bad as that guy! He talked about his fucking car the whole time, I was hoping the place would catch on fire just so I could get away from him!" she told her grandmother of the disastrous blind date she had set her up on long ago. Evelyn laughed as she set down her second wine cooler. They felt the car stop and giggled when Keeley almost fell out of her seat. Greg came over the opened the door smiling " we have arrived ladies. Do not worry about your bags I will bring them to your room. If you go inside and tell them who you are they will lead you to the people who are waiting for you." he instructed in a kind voice. Evelyn smiled at him as she took his hand and slowly climbed out of the back of the car. Keeley was right behind her grandmother and as soon as her feet hit the ground she let out a whistle as she looked up into the sky admiring the buliding. She felt a hand on her arm and looked over at her grandmother smiling, Keeley offered her arm to her grandmother and they two women made their way inside.

Evelyn walked over to the counter while Keeley looked around, before she knew it she heard her name being called. Turning her head she moved over to where the lady and Evelyn where waiting.

31st floor, and a huge set of door were opened and they were announced like royalty. Once she stepped foot in the door she looked around not even noticing the people in front of her til she heard that distinct voice " Congratulations winners!" said the voice of Vince McMahon. Keeley's eyes widened and she turned her head slowly, her jaw almost slamming to the floor, so much for keeping her cool. Only it was not just him standing there, his whole damn family stood there in front of her, a family she had grown up watching all of her life. Right there in the flesh.

Evelyn reached over and softly closed Keeley's mouth as she smiled at Vince, Linda and their children. Keeley stood there and furrowed her brow a bit when she felt her mouth close. Linda smiled at the two women, but it was Shane to broke the ice. " Shane McMahon it is very nice to meet you.. so which one is Keeley?" He asked. Keeley's eyes got a bit wide and she cleared her throat as she stepped forward as she raised a hand to move some of her hair out of her face " That would be me. Hello, My name is Keeley Gilmore. And this is my Grandmother Evelyn Gilmore, you all have no idea what an honor it is to meet all of you." she said as she reached out her hand to take his and shake it firmly with a wide smile on her face.

Shane smiled and turned to the others before looking back at the two women " Well it is an honor too meet you all as well." he said as he finally realeased Keeley's hand he turned around to the coffee table and picked up two passes " well, first thing is first welcome to Summer slam access week. These are going to be your passes, to everything. Backstage, all the signings, panels and what have you. The Day of Summer slam, you are both invited to come backstage and hang around. Meet some of the talent and even see where the hair make up and costumes are done." he told them in a happy laid back tone.

Keeley reached out and took the passes as she reached over and handed one of them to Evelyn. They were labeled STAFF, she looked at Shane and nodded her head in understanding as he thrust another paper out to her "This here is something you need to keep beyond secret, this is mine and Stephanie's cell phone numbers. In case you get lost or need somekind of help with something." He told her. Keeley nodded and took the paper, as she reached her hand behind her and put the numbers in her phone. Smiling she handed him back the paper so that way there was no chance of it getting lost. She looked over at Stephanie who was staring intently at her, their eyes locked and for a moment Keeley felt about 3 inches tall and it much have shown on her face. Stephanie's face broke into a smile " I was just admiring your hair and thinking to myself my daughter would kill to have hair like yours." she told the younger woman.

Keeley blushed brightly " well thank you, honestly maybe we can get a chance and I can give you ideas that are all natural to get them the color they want but its not perm dye" she told her brightly. " its kinda what I do for a living. I work as a Beautician and on the side I run my own hair and make up business for big events, weddings, proms what have you. I have done a few teenage makeover parties as well" she told Steph kindly.

Steph clapped her hands softly and looked over at Paul. He looked down at his wife then at Keeley " Honestly our oldest is trying to find the new ways to be cool and what have you so absolutely we can find sometime to sit down and hear what you got because if I hear one more, 'Oh my god daddy so and so got her hair dyed' I might hide under the couch until she is 18." He told her with a cheeky smile. Keeley laughed " I mean you could take that route but don't you have 2 other daughters? If you think it stops with just one you are in for a rude wake up call _My friend." _she told him with a smile and a wink.

Paul blinked " what did you call me?" he asked genuinely curious. Keeley blinked and looked at him " I called you My Friend, sorry sometimes I slip into my native tongue without realizing." she said giving him and apologetic look. Now Vince looked curious and tiled his head " and what language would that be my dear?" he asked her. Keeley took a deep breath and looked down at her tanned complexion, she smiled back up at the older man. " I'm Hawaiian." she told him proudly. Vince looked impressed for some reason and nodded his head.

After a bit more talking Keeley was set to have dinner With Paul Stephanie and Shane while Evelyn had generously been invited to something a bit more swanky with Vince and Linda.

Making their way back to their room they took the time to unpack and joke around a bit. Keeley was the first one to grab a shower and once she was out she got in her bag and managed to find her knee length Black Tripp Double Corset Front Low-Hi Hem Dress, that she matched with her Black and Silver Flatform Sandles. Once she was dressed she went over to the mirror, starting with her hair, she took the time ans blow dryed her hair as she looked down at her phone. She still had a couple hours, after she was done blow drying her hair she took her big curling iron and started to put soft curls into her extra long hair. Evelyn came of of the bathroom completely ready for her dinner. She walked over to Keeley and smiled at her " My Keeleesi, look at you. I did not think you could get anymore beautiful." she cooed at her. Keeley snorted and wrinkled her nose " making a tan girl blush grandma" she teased her.

Keeley picked up her make up kit and set it on the counter, opening it she took out her smokey eye kit, and her mascara and eyeliner. She always went for the simple look, she had amazing skin and she new it therefore she never really felt the need for cover up or anything of the sort. Once she was done with her eyeshadow she felt Evelyn kiss her on the cheek " be safe my dear, I will be back later and make sure you have fun." she told the younger woman as she headed out the door. Keeley smiled at her as she turned back to the mirror and started to apply her mascara and eyeliner. She loved the smokey eyed look with her black eyeliner and mascara, it always made her eyes pop more than anything. Reaching down she reached for the Red lipstick she had picked out, carefully she applied it she stepped back and looked at her work before nodding her approval.

Grabbing her phone and wallet as well as her key and pass, she put them in her purse and went over to the door. Walking out she stepped out the door and smoothed out her dress, reaching a hand up she slowly moved her hair out of her face as she walked along looking at the ground. Then she came to a suddenly came to a hard stop when she ran into something causing her to drop her purse in the process " Ow, Fuck" she grumbled. She felt a warm hand place on her arm almost as if to steady her.

" Oh god I am so sorry I was looking at my phone. Are you alright miss?" came a concerned male voice. Blinking she looked up as Emerald Green met Chocolate Brown eyes, they were so soft and for some reason almost made her want to melt. Snapping too she finally cleared her throat and realized she was face to face with Seth Freaking Rollins " I, yeah I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you." she said in an apologetic tone. Carefully in the most lady like manner she could she started to squat down and keep her knees together to pick up her bag as Seth's hand slid from her arm. " Here let me." he said as he bent over and started to picked up her purse. Hearing foot steps she looked behind Seth and noticed Roman Reigns walking up behind him, she blinked when Seth came back into her view. She smiled at him when he led out her purse for her " Thank you so much." she said to him as she took the small purse from his hands.

Seth could almost feel his heart skipping in his chest when she smiled at him, what he didn't know was Roman could see it. Hearing the man clear his throat behind him Roman spoke up " You alright there sweetie?" he asked addressing Keeley. She nodded her head and smiled sheepishly " yes, I'm alright just very clumsy and apparently very rude." she said as she held out her hand " Hello, I'm Keeley, I am so sorry I ran into you. I was looking at the ground and yeah I didn't think about it" she said quickly. Seth and Roman smiled at her, both for their own reasons. Roman was smiling at her because she was too sweet for her own good, but she was a bit more badass than she let on. Seth on the other hand was smiling because he could listen to her voice all day long and not be bothered in the least bit, even with those thoughts running through his head he didn't show it as he smiled at her.

" Keeley?" said Roman asked. She nodded her head and looked at him as if she was waiting for him to ask a question. " isn't that the name of one of the contest winners the family was telling us about?" he asked Seth then looked at her. Once again she nodded her head " that would be me, the other one is Evelyn my grandmother." she told him with a wide smile as she looked down at her watch. " and I am about to be late for my dinner date." she told them with a sad smile " but I will say this absolutely love the two of you and I hope to see you around this week, I know you are going to do amazing at the pay per view." she told them with a confident smile.

Seth could feel the blush creeping up in his cheeks, and Roman smiled " look at that we got the good support brother. We gotta keep an eye on this one." he said pointing at Keeley. She laughed lightly and blushed, " well if you gentleman would excuse me I really need to head off I don't want to keep any of the McMahons waiting. Seeing them mad on TV is bad enough. Thank you Seth so much from keeping me from busting my ass on my first day here. See you all soon! " she told them. Carefully she walked passed Seth and Roman offereing them both a smile as she headed for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3- Let the Games Begin

Chapter 3 – Let the Games Begin

Walking into the resturaunt, and carefully started to scan the crowd for a one of the three she was looking for. She spotted who had to be Jimmy Uso and Naomi eating dinner and laughing, Moving her eyes around again she spotted the Miz and Maryse having dinner with Daniel Brayn and Brie Bella, showing each other what had to be baby pictures judging by the look on their faces. She continued her scan and finally she landed on Shane at the bar ordering drinks. Carefully she made her way through the crowd of tables, she finally came up to the bar and stood next to Shane " I am so sorry I am late" she told him as she held up her hands.

Shane looked at her smiling with a beer in his hand and nodded " it's alright we have only been here about 10 minutes so you are fashionably late and I mean that you look amazing." he told her before taking a sip of his drink. She blushed a bit and waved her hands " I would have been here at the same time as you but I accidently ran into Seth Rollins and Roman and he was so nice picking up my purse for me and making sure I didn't fall over I was not about to be like Oi, Dickhead watch where you are going." she rambled on. Shane about spit out his beer before he started laughing " Honestly most would, most people like Seth but some are hit or miss with him. " he told her. The bartender came up asking if she wanted a drink, Nodding her head she offered him a smile " Sex on the Beach please." she answered before shane told him what table to take the other drinks too. Shane held out his arm to Keeley, carefully she reached out her own and wrapped it though his and the two set off towards the table. Once they reached it Paul was the first to look up and Keeley offered him a smile " Good evening, sorry I was late." she told them as Shane pulled her chair out for her and she took her seat and scooted closer to the table.

Shane laughed as he sat down and looked at Paul and Steph " she ran into Seth and Roman." he told them. They nodded in understanding before Keeley held up her finger embarassed " quite literally." she told them. Stephanie laughed and leaned back in her chair as the water come up with their drinks. " Well I am glad you could join us, you are the kind of fan I like to see and learn about" Stephanie said as she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. Keeley furrowed her brows and tilted her head as she looked at the youngest McMahon, laughing nervously she cleared her throat lightly. Stephanie had a look of panic cross her face as she sat down her glass and waved her hands " I don't mean it in a bad way, I mean it in the way that you seem like an interesting person to sit down and get to know, but looking you, people would never think you are a fan" she explained.

Keeley gave a smirk and nodded her head as she picked up her drink and took a sip "Honestly that is completely fair. You have no idea how many times I have had people come ino the shop wearing wrestling merch and I start talking wrestling with them, Jaws on the floor almost instantly" she laughed as she crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap.

Paul had been mostly silent but as soon as he opened his mouth, his phone rang. Groaning he took out his phone and answered a face time call, Keeley could tell by the little girls voice on the other ends that it was one of his daughters. She smiled a bit as she watched him and Stephanie ask how their day was, and the next thing she knew she saw him get up and walk over next to her as Paul said " yeah well wait til you see our new friends hair." Paul said as he put his head next to Keeley's and she looked at the phone screen.

Three beautiful little carbon copies of Stephanie graced the screen and Keeley smiled brightly, she loved kids and she loved working with them in her line of work. Before she could stop herself she opened her mouth " Oh thank goodness you got your mothers nose! Cute as a Button! " she gushed to the girls through the phone. Shane and Steph both choked on their drinks as Keeley looked up at Paul who was looking at her and chuckling. Whew. Looking back at the screen she smiled brightly at them and waved her hand " Good evening ladies how are you tonight? My Name is Keeley, what are yours?" she asked them. The oldest smiled " I'm Aurora, and I love your hair so much! Can you talk my parents into letting me dye my hair? Oh and this is Murphy and Vaughn they are my little sisters." she said happily. Keeley smiled as she took the phone to give Paul's hand a break " well it is very very nice to meet all of you, and thank you! I simplu had to go rainbow that way I did not have to choose an actual color and could just have them all!" she told the girls with a wink.

Paul settled back in his chair as he and the other two watched her closely, Paul looked at Steph and pointed at Keeley and muttered to her " she is a natural, I have not seen them that calm in a while." he told her. His wife laughed " More like she can match their energy so they seem calm but they are still all the same." she teased him. Keeley handed Paul back his phone and chuckled as she looked at Stephanie " Apparently I look like Moana. I'll take the compliment at least I would be able to sing" she said laughing as she took a drink. Setting her glass down she looked at Shane and held out her hand " I just remembered you gave me your number but I never gave you mine in return." she told him. Shane nodded his head in understanding and brought up the screen for her to enter her information, taking the phone she mockingly wrinkled her nose " ewwww an Iphone, Im going to have to wash my hands when I am done." she joked as she entered in her name and number for him.

The Waiter came over and took their orders after a while and brought them another round of drinks. Keeley was feeling very comfortable with these three, Outside the ring they gave off the unapproachable but outside of it they were as relaxed and laid back as she was. Looking at Stephanie she smiled " So Mrs. Boss Lady. You said you wanted to get to know me better, I am an open book ask anything you are gonna get nothing but honesty." she told her as she sat back in her chair. Steph nodded her head and cleared her throat "Yes! I had been thinking of these the whole time, ok. So you mentioned you were Hawaiian, were you a Military Brat or?" she asked. Keeley smiled and nodded her head " I was born and raised in Hawaii by my parents. Hawaiian is technically my first language and English is my second. My mothers parents were Hawaiian, My fathers parents Evelyn and Everett, are from Davenport, IA. " she told her as the waiter brought over their appitizers. Keeley smiled at them as she started to lightly pour her Ranch Dressing on her salad, picking up her fork she took a bite as they all seemed happy with the answer.

Paul spoke up next " so what brought you to the states?" he asked as he took a bite of whatever it was he was eating. Keeley chewed and swallowed her food "I came over here to help my grandmother take care of my grandfather after his cancer diagnosis and to attend University, I got my degree in Business management and Cosmetolegy there." she told him with a big smile " I started working at the place I work now, and I run my own business on the side, sure I miss Hawaii and I get there when I can but I have no intention of moving anytime soon." she told him.

Shane spoke up next " so wait you live in Davenport, did you ever meet Rollins before now?" he asked her. Keeley shook her head " No, then again you have to remember that Davenport has a population of over 99,000 so its not unheard of." she told them. Shane nodded, that was logical " you mentioned that you have a job and you have a business on the side. What kind of business do you run?" he asked her. She smiled brightly at him, " Well I work at a hair Salon called Curl up and Dye, then on the side I run a hair and make up business. I do Hair and Makeup for big events. Weddings, Proms, I have done some kids makeover parties things like that." she said happily talking about her business.

A few hours later the place and died down a bit, some of the guys had started coming down for some drinks and to relax and see friends. But at their table and quite a few rounds of drinks in, Keeley laughed happily as she clapped her hands while Paul told his story " So I told Shawn ' Seriously this is fool proof and he dropped the cross in this vat of like fake crap that we dumped on Shane and Vince." he laughed as he shook his head. Shane wiped his eyes " the worst part was I found the damn cross and when it was all said and done I took it to Shawn and was like ' I am pretty damn sure this is yours'" he laughed hard all over again.

SETH'S POV

Balor had decided that we needed to to go out that night, so dressing casual we decided to just go to the bar in the Hotel. Hearing a knock at the door he went over and opened it to reveal Finn standing there, Roman had been ready for a while and waved once he saw Finn " Hey man, good to see you. So what are we doing tonight going out for a few drinks and legos or are we going to end up talking Seth out of ordering two double cheeseburgers again?" she laughed as he stood off his bed. Finn laughed " Hey that was tougher than ye tink, one time he tried to tell me he needed one for each AB, that was a good night but that was Braun's fault. Even between the two of us we still could not out drink the guy." Finn said as he slid his hands into his pockets. Seth finished lacing his shoes up and laughed " Oh my god remember trying to actually get him to his room we had to get Titus to help us, the man is a fucking beast!" Seth recalled as Finn laughed hard.

Once the three men were ready they headed out, Finn and Seth talking about their rehab to Roman, until they finally reached the bar. Walking in they all scanned the room, not a lot of people were in there, the couples had all taken off for Quality time, and some of the guys and newer talent at the gym getting in a late work out. They walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks before finding a table. Sitting down they looked around to scope out who was there, when Finn reached his hand out and tapped Seth on the arm " In't that Shane over there?" he asked in his thick Irish accent.

Roman and Seth turned their heads towards the table when they heard Stephanie let out a loud laugh. Well that was curious they had never seen her laugh quite like that. " Paul is out and about too, usually they are crashed out by now?" Roman said as he leaned back trying to see who was at the table with them, Once he finally hit that sweet line of vision he let out a chuckle with one his sly smirks " Hey Seth, looks like they are over there with that Doll you ran into earlier." he told him as he started to sit in his seat right. Finn looked over at Seth looking for further explanation. Seth blushed and cleared his throat as he looked at Finn, "When we were done working out earlier, I accidently ran into this poor girl on the balcany outside the rooms. Super sweet chick, has an amazing smile, very poilite." he explained. Waving it off as if it was nothing.

Roman leaned over and whispered something in Finn's ear. Finn nodded and got off his chair, picked up his drink and smiled at the two of them, " why don't we go say Hi?" he asked as he started to move over there. Seth blinked a couple times as Roman got up and started to follow suit, grabbing his drink he started to follow behind them groaning.

Finn made it to the table first and walked up and placed his hand on the shoulder of Paul" Evening everyone, is there room for more here?" he asked. Paul had turned in his chair to see who had touched him and smiled when he saw the Three men, nodding his head" yeah, yeah of course there is pull up a chair" he told them. Roman and Finn smiled, Finn and Seth grabbed a couple extra chairs, Roman on the other hand had opted to sit next to what had to be a very tipsy Keeley.

Keeley blinked and looked at him with a huge smile on her face " Hello again! So sorry again about earlier, I am so fucking clumsy its just not even charming or endearing anymore" she laughed jokingly as she looked between Seth and Roman. Seth smirked a bit and waved his hand a bit " it was not big deal it happens, sorry I ran into you. So let me try this one again. Hi, I'm Seth." he said to her chuckling when her face lit up. Seriously this woman was just too cute for her own damn good, that warm tingling feeling that her smile gave him was almost too much for him. Roman reached over and wrapped an arm around her " It's alright there baby girl, we all have our moments." he said patting her shoulder. She smiled at him and looked back at Seth " Hi, I'm Keeley. And Holy Shit that is Finn Balor." she laughed as she pointed next to him.

Finn was in the middle of taking a drink and offered her a one handed wave as he finished " Hello there! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said with his trademark smile. She giggled as the waiter came over to see if they needed refills. Paul and Stephanie checked the time and Steph wrinkled her nose as she looked at him, Paul shrugged his shoulders, " You know what we have done more on less sleep we are out and having fun making a new friend here." he told her. Stephanie thought about it and nodded her head in agreement " yeah we can have one more" she said as she handed her glass to the waiter. Keeley smiled widely when they confirmed her Sex on the Beach and she shook her head " No, I am thinking this time of night it is tome for something a bit stronger." she said as she leaned over. Reaching her hand under the table Roman looked down and watched as she unfastened the straps around her heels and slid off her shoes sitting them neatly next to her chair.

He chuckled as Keeley looked at the waiter and chuckled " Fuck it, how often am I going to be sitting here drinking with you all? I'll have a **Kama'Aina Cocktail** ." she said as she sat back up in her chair and leaned back. Finn let out a low whistle and ordered two rounds of shots for everyone of Jameson. Shane took a deep breath " I have a feeling I am going to feel this tomorrow." He told them. Roman and Seth laughed a bit, and Keeley smirked at him "Think of it this way, You have jumped off the top of a cage. You are going to feel this a lot less thank you felt that _My Friend"_ she finished with a wink. Shane almost went to disagree with her when he thought about it," Ok, Ok you got me there" he laughed.

As the drinks came over to the table everyone took their drinks and continued to chat. Roman looked over at Keeley as he gripped his glass of beer " So where you from sweetheart?" he asked as he took a drink. Keeley covered her mouth as she burped and turned her head and looked at him " Originally from Hawaii but I have lived in Davenport, Iowa for the last 15 years" she told him.

Seth perked up in his chair and tilted his head "Davenport? I live in Davenport but I am pretty sure I would remember a head like yours" he joked. Keeley laughed and pointed at him " touche, but I am pretty sure I would remember.. wait oh my god now is my chance!" she said as she shot out of her chair and ran over to stand in front of Seth. Carefully she reached out her hands and cupped both of his cheeks as her eyes met his. Seth locked his eyes with hers and hoped to god she could not feel his cheeks heating up as he waited on baited breath. Finally she spoke "I have a serious question for you, Seth. What in the ever loving fucking god were you thinking dying half your hair bleach blonde? Did the person doing your hair just run out and say ' you know what that looks good, carry on'?" she asked him seriously. Everyone at the table had been watching them closely and Roman was the first one to bust up laughing when he hward her question followed by Finn and Shane. Stephanie smiled and shook her head as Paul tried to cover his mouth to keep his chuckles died down. Seth blinked a few times and suddenly found himself wrapping an arm around her as he laughed.

2 hours later everyone had slid over a seat and found Keeley sitting next to Seth laughing while everyone shared embarassing but funny stories be it from on the road in life or what have you. Keeley seemed completely at ease where as most people in her position would be using it to their advantage to get to meet other wrestlers if not try to sleep with them. But they were starting to notice she was very much different, she was a naturally easy going and laid back person and that in turn helped them relax and let loose a bit.

At this point everyone was fairly tipsy except Seth, Roman and Finn, they had cut themselves off before they even reached their limit. Stepanie and Paul disnissed themselves as they left for their room, Shane had gone next which left Keeley with the guys. She yawned and looked at her watch 2AM. She sighed as she looked at them " I am so sorry guys I guess I should be heading back as well," she told them as she stretched her arms above her head. Seth looked her over and rested an arm around her shoulder as she put her arms back down " Hey how about I walk you to your room?" He asked her.

Keeley smiled as him and nodded her head, as she got up to go over and grab her shoes Roman handed them out to her, she smiled at him in thanks as she grabbed her purse and put her phone in there. Seth held out his arm to her and she waved to Finn and Roman thanking them for a great night as they took off.

The walk was quiet as they didn't want to wake anyone up but the darkness was Met with giggling and chuckling as the two walked together. Keeley stopped and looked at the stars in the night sky then looked over at Seth, " Do you ever miss it?" she asked him softly. Seth looked at her and furrowed his brows " Miss what?" he asked. She sighed " Miss being at home and looking at the stars in the clear sky?" she asked him as she reached her hand out and pointed towards the stars. Seth turned his head and followed her hand shrugging " yes and no. I mean I get to see them from different places but sometimes it would be nice to see them at home I guess." he told her. She smiled at him brightly as they moved along towards her room.

Once they reached her door she took out her key and smiled at Seth " well thank you so much for the fun evening, and for walking me too my door. I hope I get to see you more through out the week." she told him as she yawned a bit. Seth looked at her tilted his head " You have a pen or something?" he asked her. She looked at him a bit confused as she reached in her purse and pulled out a sharpie " I have this.." she offered as she held out the marker to him. Taking it from her hand he took her other hand in his and wrote something in the palm of her hand, before he lidded the marker and handed it back to her. "let me know how you are feeling in the morning, and I will see you tomorrow." he smiled at her as he patted her arm lightly and took off.

Watching him walk off she looked down at her hand and her eyes widened a bit when she realized he has left her his number. She blushed as she walked quietly into the room and promptly fell on her bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4- I do not hook up

Chapter 4- I do Not Hook Up

Keeley groaned as the sunlight hit her face and she felt someone poking her in the side. Moving her hand out from under her pillow she swatted at the offending hand " No, I don't want any." she mumbled as she buried her face in her pillow. Evelyn laughed and shook her head " Yes, you do. Come on young lady it's time to get up and around. Breakfast.." she trailed on as she took the covers off Keeley causing her to groan " and then it is day one of the event! I want to see if I can get a look at that Shawn Michaels." . Keeley lifted her hand and gave a silent thumbs up, as Evelyn put her hands on her hips " what time did you get in last night?" she asked as Keeley stared to sit up and stretch.

Lifting her arms above her head she realized she was still in her dress from the night before " I don't know, and out 1AM...ish." she said as she flattened out her palms and lowered them. Evelyn reached out and grabbed Keeley's one hand as she lowered it and whistled " My my, one day here and Keeley got a phone number already." she teased childishly. Keeley blinked and looked at her hand, Seth's number, oh god here she was getting teased by her grandmother for having his number on her hand, Oh how this one must look. Picking up her phone she took the number off her hand and placed it in her phone.

Chewing her lip she opened a new message to Seth and looked over at her grandmother who was getting around for the day. Carefully she started typing something simple

**aloha kakahiaka – K**

she hit send and got off the bed and started to get around for the day, after a shower and brushing out her hair and dressing in a pair of Blue Ripped Skinny Jeans and her Black Rancid T-shirt. As she went over to to bed to put on her Converse she heard her phone go off. Turing her head she looked at the night stand and lifted an eyebrow, reaching over she grabbed her phone and unlocked her screen she opened the messaged and laughed as she read it

**You and I both know damn well I have no idea what that means, and when I asked Roman he told me that he was not my Hawaiian to English Dictionary. - Seth **

She smirked before she bent over and finished putting on her shoes. Evelyn looked over at her " what is so funny?" she asked. Keeley looked at her " I texted Seth good morning in Hawaiian and apparently Roman told him he was not is Hawaiian to English dictionary. Evelyn leaned against the counter and folded her arms " Seth? As in Rollins?" she asked. Keeley nodded her head " Yeah, I kind of literally ran into him on my way to dinner and later on in the night him, Roman and Finn Balor joined us for some drinks. He walked me back to the room and gave me his number." she explained.

Evelyn laughed " Oh you have been here a day and you have people wrapped around your finger. He seems like a sweet boy." her grandmother said. " Alright lets go eat!" As they were riding in the elevator down Keeley looked down at her phone in her hand and bit her lip, as she pulled her phone up to answer him another text message popped up from him

**Good Morning to you as well, thank god for google translate! So what are you up too? - Seth** **Hey Seth gave me your number, can you not send him things in Hawaiian first thing in the morning? The boy almost caught this hand cause he shoved his phone in my face first thing in the morning – Roman**

Keeley laughed and showed Evelyn the text message from Roman after she had made sure she saved the number. Getting out of the Elevator they started to walk down the street towards a small place Vince and Linda had told Evelyn about. Walking into the small diner they were seated quickly and Keeley lifted her phone to answer Seth then Roman.

**I am currently sitting in a small diner getting ready to eat because this girl is hungry. I had fun last night, I never really get out too much, usually I am hanging out with her and her best friend or working. So it was a nice change of pace. What are you doing? - K**

**Sorry Big Dog did not mean for that to happen, like I said last night sometimes it just comes out as a natural reaction. I hope you are having a good morning though and Thank you so much for hanging out with me last night. I hope the more and more I drank I didn't get all fan girly all over you all. - K**

Keeley set her phone down and smiled at her grandmother, " so how was your dinner with Vince and Linda, since you know all about how mine went." she said Evelyn as she looked up and smiled at the waitress who has brought over her Unsweetened Iced Tea. Evelyn thanked the waitress as she sat down her coffee then looked at Keeley " it was very nice, they are very nice and I enjoyed the evening with them." she told her granddaughter. Keeley nodded her head " I am glad you had fun grandma, it was a nice change of pace that is for sure." she chuckled " I never thought I would be sitting at the table with the people I was." she confessed as she picked up her cup and took a sip of her tea.

Her phone vibrated on the table next to her and the sound of Severus Snape saying " Avada Kedavra" sounded softly. Keeley was curious which one it was but still looked at her grandmother and gave her attention. Evelyn smiled " And it seems you have finally made some friends around your own age. That is a good thing for you Keeleesi. You can't always just hang out with us old biddies, sometimes you have to be young while you can." she told her wisely. Keeley snorted " Hey I play video games like they are going out of style." she joked as she picked up her menu and looked it over. Once the waitress showed back up Evelyn told her what she wanted and Keeley decided on pancakes, bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs and toast. As they waited she picked up her phone and sent a couple texts to people back home. Smiling she felt the phone vibrate in her hand a couple times and pulled up the new messages.

**Naw you didn't at all. As a matter of fact I wish all new people we met were are chill as you are. We all had a blast too, we will def have to do it again sometime, maybe we can show you where the up up down down stuff takes place, now that is a good time, those guys are a riot. If you need anything though please let me know. Will we see you today at the signings? - Roman **

Keeley chuckled and shook her head as a blush climbed up her cheeks, Evelyn smiled at her " and what has your cheeks so rosey my girl?" she asked as the Waitress came over with their food. Keeley shrugged her shoulders and looked at her grandmother as she felt her phone go off again " I'm not sure. I mean I have been talking to Seth and Roman all morning and we are all getting along super well it is like we all just clicked and Roman said that he wished all fans were as chill as me. But I could see myself being friends with them. Roman has this Big Brother vibe ya know what I mean? Like when he is around I just know that nobody is going to mess with me. And I only hung out with him for a few hours last night." she said trying to get her grandmother to understand.

Evelyn nodded her head " those are the ones you know you can be friends with because something in your personality and soul just click. When a friendship comes that easily then it is meant to be, explore it and see where it goes." she told Keeley wisely. Keeley smiled and nodded as she picked up her phone " thanks grandma" she told her as she opened the new text message.

**Wait so what is good for breakfast? Roman and I have been getting around hitting the Gym amd getting ready for signing and shit. I might see what Xavier is doing later, maybe you would like to join? Usually they do big stuff for PPV's like this. - Seth **

Keeley tilted her head as she pulled up her camera and took a picture of her impressive sized plate and attached it to a responding message as she picked up a slice of bacon and started nibbling on it.

**Pancakes, Bacon, Scrambled Eggs, Toast and Hash Browns. I will be wandering around today, I have a staff pass so I can go anywhere I guess. I would love to meet those guys I have seen all the videos they are hilarious. I would love to join, they won't mind me being there will they? I mean I game my ass off most nights when I am home then sometimes I read.. depends on my mood. - K**

Keeley set down her phone and swapped it out for her fork as she started eating " so what were Vince and Linda like?" she asked Evelyn. Her grandmother smiled and took a sip of her coffee " they are very much down to earth. Vince if very humorous where as Linda thrives on being a grandmother you can just tell she absolutely loves it." she gushed a bit as she took a bite of her toast " what were Triple H, Stephanie and Shane like?" she asked her granddaughter in return. Keeley smiled as she finished her bite of food " they are very much the same way, they all told me quite a few funny stories and stuff it was a great time." she smiled happily. Keeley was almost though her mean when her phone went off and as she looked down at it when she heard someone walk up behind her and then a quick sharp tug at her hair, she squeaked.

Reaching her hand up she covered the area that had been tugged and she turned around in her booth, only to come face to face with none other than Finn. She smiled brightly at him and his three friends with him "Finn, how are you this morning?" she asked him in a bright tone. Evelyn watched her granddaughter talk to the Irishman with ease, she knew who they were she had seen them on TV but leave it to Keeley to not make a huge scene in public, she was someone who treated everyone with the same level of respect. Finn gave his famous smile " I'm doing really well, last night was fun. Oh lord never tell me mum I fergot me manners, This is AJ, Luke and Carl." he said pointing to each guy.

Keeley slid out of her booth and held her hand out to AJ first " I'm Keeley it's an honor, truly it is." she said to him. AJ blinked and smiled at her as he reached his hand out and shook hers " so you are the one we have been hearing about all morning long, The super laid back chick who was having dinner with the McMahons." he said laughing as he released her hand. She blushed as she went about shaking each of their hands. Finn took his phone and opened the camera, " You know the 2sweet sign right?" he asked her. Keeley rolled her eyes " I'm sorry do I look like a complete noob to you?" she asked him acting as thought she was insulted. Finn laughed as he put his hand up first, the guys followed suit instanly and Finn looked at her then nodded his hand towards theirs that was in a circle " well den get in there." he told her. Her eyes widened as she made the sign with her hand and placed it next to Finn and AJ's.

Finn snapped a picture, then after they all took their hands down he turned his camera so selfie, moving around he made sure he got himself and Keeley in the picture " Smile!" he told her, she looked at the camera and smiled brightly as he took the picture. Once he was done he lowered the phone down and asked her for her number and she willingly gave it. By then Evelyn had moved Keeley's side of the booth " why don't you all join us?" she offered. They all agreed and Keeley slid in making sure to introduce her grandmother to the men, Finn smiled at Keeley as he sent her the pictures, " Now for my morning Leprechaun Shenanigans." he said as she saw him typing and clicking, she tilted her head as she watched him. He smiled at her as he set down his phone and held up a finger to tell them all to wait for it. Keeley's phone started vibrating on the table. Furrowing her eyebrows, she picked it up and there were 2 messages from Seth.

**My god you could give Ambrose a run for his money lol. Yeah they are a riot to hang out with, so Xavier wants to know what your poison is. - Seth **

**Oh what the hell! How did you get into the Bullet Club so freaking fast? And how the hell are you that cute first thing in the morning? It's not fair my hair even behaves like that. I will see you soon. - Seth**

Keeley laughed and showed Finn the last message and he laughed, she took her phone back and saved Finn's number and the pictures he had sent her. Evelyn shook her head and spoke to the boys " This Girl, I tell you no matter where she goes she ends up with people wrapped around her finger without even trying. But that is my little Keeleesi." she said cooing at Keeley. Keeley's eyes widened as her stopped texting Seth back, her eyes looking over the phone at the guys " Oh, Fuck." she mumbled. Luke spoke up first " Isn't that a play on that Mother of Dragons from Game of Thrones?" he asked. Evelyn nodded as she looked at Keeley " See, He gets it!" Keeley groaned and rolled her eyes as she went back to texting.

**Having breakfast with that guys they joined grandma and I. And besides what makes him think I am going to just tell him? He can find that out in person. You will see me for sure today. And what can I say I am just 2sweet. See you in a wee bit handsome. - K**

Keeley cleared her throat and set her phone down as she smiled at the table " Oh, today is going to be so much fun." she said as she went back to eating her breakfast.


	5. Authors Note!

Authors Note:

I just wanted to apologize to everyone for the lack of format when it came to the last chapter, I'm not exactly sure what the hell happened but I am trying to get it fixed to ensure that it does not happen again.

On a side note I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has read the story and left reviews, they all mean so much to me and I take great joy in knowing that people are enjoying themselves. If you would like any certain Superstars or Diva's included please let me know and I will see if I can make that happen.

Chapter 5 is coming up very quickly and if I have my way, RL depending, I hope to have a new chapter out every other day at least.

Thank you all so much!

Mashella Snape


	6. Chapter 6- Dark Heart

Chapter 5 – Here without you.

Keeley and Evelyn walked into the back enterance as they were told too, and carefully they started to look around. Keeley pointed at to a couple of the offices and spoke to her grandmother. Finally they spotted Shane talking to a few of the superstars and she pointed her finger " well well it looks like we found the money." she chuckled as she looked at Evelyn. Evelyn in turn chuckled and raised her voice so Shane could hear " we have indeed found the money.". Shane turned around and smiled at the two, waving his arm calling them over.

Keeley let go of her grandmothers arm and they walked over to Shane. Shane wrapped an arm around each one of their shoulders as he turned them to face the crowd of superstars and diva's " Everyone this is Keeley and Evelyn Gilmore. They are the contest winners we were telling everyone about last week. We expect everyone to give them the warmest welcome and best experience." he told them. Keeley looked out around the crowd and gave a small smile as she waved her hand, quickly she spotted Finn as well as Seth and Roman. She smiled brightly at them as Shane dismissed everyone, instead a few of them came up and introduced themselves.

Naomi was one of the ones who really took the time as well as the gents from New Day, Xavier turned and looked at Seth " this is the one right? Rainbow Bright?" he asked. Keeley blinked and looked over at Seth before she raised an eyebrow " Rainbow Bright? Bitch please, I'm more of a Rainbow Dash, just try to keep up son. I'll flex all up on ya." she said as she flexed a bit jokingly. Naomi laughed as she moved forward a bit and pointed at Keeley's hair " Girl, I love your hair. You think you can tell them how to do something like that for mine?" she asked as she grabbed the end of one of Keeley's curls and made it bounce. Keeley laughed as she moved her hair out of her eyes a bit and looked Naomi " I would honestly love to see your hair and make up set up around here. Maybe I can give them some idea's for your hair." she teased a bit.

Evelyn and Shane stood back and watched as Keeley interacted with the superstars and spoke to them as if they were old friends. Shane looked over at Evelyn, " has she always been like this?" he asked the older woman. She looked at him a bit confused before he motioned over to Keeley, then she looked a bit more understanding as she nodded her head " Oh yes, she has always been like this. Ever since she was little, which is strange her father is the polar opposite, very reserved and quiet boy he was. But Keeley takes after her mother in that aspect. Her mother very laid back and loving, can walk into the crowded room and talk to anyone about anything. That is how I knew she was for my son." she smiled knowingly. Shane smiled " It's just amazing to see, usually they sign an autograph and be on their way, but with her they really want to get to know her and I have a feeling the few guys she has met in the last day and night have a big something to do with talking her up." he explained .

Evelyn nodded her head " Oh I understand, so tell me where is catering around here I would love a cup of tea." she told him. Shane smiled at the older woman and held his arm out to her " well let me just show you the way." he said as they headed off to catering.

After a few minutes Seth had walked over to stand next to Keeley, and as she looked over at him, it dawned on her. Turning around she did not spot Evelyn anywhere, she looked up at Seth and blinked " did you happen to see where grandma went? We were supposed to go to the legends panel together." she said to him. Seth nodded his head and pointed towards the catering area " yeah they headed that way, how about I walk you?" he asked her. Keeley smiled and shook her head " No, it's ok if I need her I can always text her." she told him as she unknowingly leaned closer to his side.

He smiled at her as Xavier held up a hand " hold on, hold on. You still have a question to answer young lady, and that, my girl is... what is your poison of video game?" he asked as he leaned forward comically. Keeley laughed and stood straight up from leaning close to Seth. She shook her head causing her hair to cascade around her face" Na, na na. I'm gonna answer your question with a question. What do you think my poison is?" she returned with a smile. Xavier looked skeptical as he mocked scratching his chin " is it, My Lilttle Pony?" he asked. Keeley blinked, her face completely neutral, almost blank, she looked at Kofi and Big E as they stood there "Is he fucking serious?" she asked as she pointed to woods.

Keeley chuckled and Woods laughed as well as she held up her hands " alright alright. Fair Enough, Resident Evil Anything, Kingdom Hearts well I have played them all," she said as she thought about it " I really like thrillers and jump scare games, I love my Final Fantasy games. I like a bit of everything" she told Xavier. He looked at her impressed and nodded his head " we can hang chickie we can hang. I just got Resident Evil 7 if you maybe wanna join us when we play." He told her.

Keeley's eyes lit up as she felt her smile getting wider, she turned around and grabbed one of Seth's hands in her smaller one and jumped up and down excitedly. He laughed lightly as he looked at her, she was just too damn cute and didn't even realize it. He watched as she spun around and nodded her head "Yes! But there are rules to playing Video Games with me." she said in a serious tone as she pointed at all of them, holding up one finger she started "Rule 1. Any and all scary games must be played at night in jammies. Rule 2, And this is a very very important rule, Pizza, Energy Drinks, Chips and Sweets must all be present during the gaming session because we ain't sleeping." she tells them all. Xavier looked at her and nodded his head "That, my lady is entirely doable. As a matter of fact that sounds like a party to me." he said..

Keeley smiled at him as her phone went off in her back pocket, reaching her hand back the pulled it out and pointed laughed as she brought it around to open the text, " I'm going to warn you though, I have a fairly foul mouth when I play games though.. and when I say fairly I mean My Grandmother has walked into my Apartment before and heard me call Wesker ' The Bane of fucking everything' and needless to say I got that stern look that nobody likes but at the same time you know you done goofed." she laughed as she looked down at the text from her grandmother.

She typed out a quick response and then reached her phone back and put it in her pocket " well that is my que, it would seem that I am going to be met at the legends panel." she told them at the smiled around. She looked at Xavier " when you are ready, tell that one" she said pointing to Seth " and he knows how to get ahold of me." she told him. Xavier, nodded his head once and gave a salute, " I will indeed be getting a hold of you soon. I think am thinking this might take a couple days from what I know it's a decent length game" he told her. Keeley looked at him with a dead serious face " You under estimate my dedication to Resident Evil anything." she tells him.

Finally she said her goodbyes to everyone and told them all she would see them throughout the week, and with a wave she started off on her way. As she looked around she went and turned around apparently too quick, almost running into a very unsuspecting Stephanie. Keeley squeaked and reached her hand out to make sure herself nor Steph fell over before she offered the woman a smile " Aloha Boss Lady, how are you today?" she asked as she took her hand off the youngest McMahon and lowered it down to her side. Stephanie gave her a very stressed looking smile " I am doing well how are you this morning?" Stephanie asked.

Keeley frowned at the smile Stephanie had given her, Stephanie was not someone who came across as the kind of person who forced her smiles, it caused Keeley to tilt her head " I'm doing alright, You sure you are ok? You seem a bit stressed there Steph." she said as she looked the woman over. Stephanie shook her head as her phone went off again, reaching in her pocket she took it out and sighed " No, as a matter of fact we have been planning this for a while and it seems like nobody is where they are supposed to be I need them to set this stuff up the signing tables still don't have the head shots on them and the doors open in 2 and a half hours! But i'm sure I will find them and we can get it all set up in time." she confided in the younger woman.

Keeley nodded her head in understanding " totally understand that feeling, last year Davina had to have her hip replaced and she had her youngest daughter come in to fill in for her as far as set up and stuff like that since the girl can't cut a straight line to save her life. I can't think of a day she didn't come in drunk or stoned off her ass." Keeley said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other as if she was thinking. She looked at Stephanie and gave her a brilliant smile " Let me help." she said simply. Stephanie blinked and fixed her Blue eyes on Keeley before she shook her head " No, I could not possibly, you are our guest and dad would have my ass in a sling." she said. Keeley waved her hand as if dismissing Steph's worries " You need help and I am willing, besides my tag says STAFF. Besides how hard could it be to match up the head shots with the table banner? It's not, whomever was supposed to do this obviously has never seen an easy job when they are slapped with one." she laughed. Stephanie thought about it and chewed her lip a little as she laughed lightly and nodded her head to Keeley " Alright, alright. Well follow me and I will take you to the cart that has the head shots on them and together we should be able to crack it out right?" she said. Keeley smiled widely as Steph started to lead her over to the cart with the head shots on them, and quickly they got to work.

An hour later the ladies set out the last head shots and met back at the cart, Keeley smiled widely at Steph," See easy and we even got an array of sharpies at each table. That my dear is team work." she nodded her head as she clapped her hands as if she was dusting them off. Stephanie laughed and nodded her head in agreement " I have to know, how do you work so well under pressure? You literally just faced that whole thing like it was nothing when I was freaking out that it would not get done." Steph signed.

Keeley help up a finger " Let me ask you something, Do you remember your wedding day? Like making sure your hair and makeup and the flowers and cake and everything was all ready?" she asked her. Stephanie waved her hand and motioned her to follow her. Keeley started walking with her " My Wedding Day, Dad and I were both sore as hell as he walked me down the isle because of the Father Vs Daughter match we had" Steph laughed. Keeley smiled " I mean your last name is McMahon would you have it any other way?" she asked her. Stephanie shook her head " No, but I remember trying to train for it and plan and finalize a wedding at the same time it was hell. Thank God for mom or I would have curled up and not done either." she confessed.

Keeley laughed "That is honestly how I work so well under pressure. There is nothing more touchy, moody and unstable than a bride on her wedding day. She is the center piece for the entire wedding and if her hair or make up is not how she wants it, then the masterpiece is ruined." Keeley explained. Steph nodded her head " Now that one I can completely understand." she said smiling to the younger girl. " well I do have to take off, I will be seeing you around Keeley." she said as she left with a wave leaving Keeley outsides the early morning Legends Panel.

Later that day Keeley was walking around with an arm full of signed head shots. Some of them were from her grandfathers favorites and she intended to set them in a scrapbook he had made years ago that now sat next to his Urn.

Evelyn had taken off after the panel when she had gotten a text from Linda asking her to lunch, Keeley had smiled and agreed, she was happy that her grandmother was making new friends, however when Linda mentioned that they would be joined by her grandsons, Shane's boys. Evelyn looked at Keeley " Oh one day I'll get Great Grandchildren." she teased Keeley. Keeley's eyes got wide " annnd like that we are done here, see you later, ok bye bye have fun." she said as she waved the two women off.

Keeley took out her phone and fired a text to Seth as she walked by his table she stopped and flashed him a smile as she hit send and stood there waiting for him to get the text.

Seth watched her with a furrowed brows when his phone went off. Taking his phone out he read her text.

Going out for some lunch do you and Big Dog want anything?- K

Seth looked at her as she tapped her bare wrist as if she was tapping for the time. Seth rolled his eyes and showed the text to Roman, the big man took the phone and added something on there before handing the phone back to Seth. Seth typed his own response and hit send as he smiled at her. Keeley smiled when her phone went off,

we could use 3 burgers 2 medium fries and a big ass order of fries for Ambrose. Thanks! - Seth

Keeley smiled as she nodded at them and then went along her way. She took a cab back to the motel and dropped her things off and when she got back in the cab she looked at the driver and leaned against the seat. He was a huge Italian looking guy who sounded as though he had been raised in the city, she smiled at him " Hey, so tell me what is the best Burger place in the city?" she asked him. He turned and looked at her, " Oh there are a few I could take you to my favorite if you like." he offered.

She smiled brightly at him and nodded " I trust your opinion Carl! Lead the way!" she said as she sat back in the seat. She looked out the window and noticed as they started to drive into a older part of the city. She smiled as she noticed a few older Italian bakerys and stores. The cab came to the stop and Carl turned around and looked at her, Keeley smiled at him " well turn the cab off Carl lunch is on me." she told him. Carl smiled at her and proceeded to turn the car off then get out and help her out of the cab. She smiled and looked at the sign of the place he had brought her too ' O'Malley's'. she all but skipped in the door with Carl not far behind her.

After ordering what the boys had ordered, and getting her own and Carl's food she carefully walked out the door, but something caught her attention. It was the smallest muffled whimpering noise, She turned and looked at Carl " Do you hear that?" she asked him as she started looking around. Carl nodded his head " sounds like an animal, damn young one too." he said as he went over and put the food in the car then came back to help her look. Keeley felt her phone go off but ignored it as she continued to look, Carl came over to stand behind her as she went over towards some fencing and noticed a brown sack that was moving ever ever so slightly. Taking a deep breath she went over and opened the sack. Peeking inside she let out a small cry and went to go reach in the sack before Carl grabbed her hands " you can't just reach into a damn burlap sack in New York are you insane?" he asked her. Keeley snorted and looked at him " It's a puppy Carl. And a really young one." she told him a she took her hands out of his and reached in the bag and took out the puppy. The poor thing could not be any older than a couple weeks and was looking really in pretty rough shape.

Keeley looked at him and Carl sighed as she brought the puppy up to her chest to keep it warm, Carl helped her up " come on let's get the little fella looked at." he told her as he opened the back door for her. Keeley slid into the car and looked down at the puppy, "Don't worry little guy we are going to get you some help" she cooed to him softly as she slid the puppy down the collar of her shirt to keep it warm.

SETH'S POV

( cause we never get these!)

The day had been fairly busy for the first day, their table had been fairly busy. Seeing Keeley this morning had made a world of difference in Him and Roman, Ambrose on the other had had not had the pleasure that was known as she most positive person on the planet yet but soon enough he would. He was strangely looking forward to the Resident Evil party that Xavier said he was putting together that was sure to be a blast, Hell Roman ever said he would come out of hiding for that one.

What really got him was when she was on her way to get food and asked them if they wanted anything it had caught him and Roman off guard seeing how they had no idea where she was going for the food so they kept it fairly generic. But that had been about 4 hours again and he was starting to get a bit worried about her. He had texted a few times but had gotten no answer, his saving grace was the fact he had just seen her Grandmother walk by and he tried to flag her down.

" Hey Evelyn! Have you heard from Keeley? She said she was going out for food a few hours ago and asked Roman and I if we wanted anything and we have not heard anything since, just kinda starting to worry a bit." he explained to the older woman once he caught up to her. Evelyn smiled as she reached out and placed a hand on his arm " Oh I am sure she is fine, I will give her a call in just a few and make sure and have her get a hold of you. It is so nice that she is making friends to fast." she cooed at him as she took off towards the exit.

Seth sighed as he watched the older woman take off, Roman, Dean and Renee walked up behind him, phone in hand. Seth looked at him " Nothing?" he asked. Roman shook his head " Nothing man. It's weird she does not seem the type to just ignore, hell she was answering us lightening quick this morning." he said to Seth. The younger man nodded his head and Ambrose cleared his throat, " what the hell is it with you two? Seriously don't you find it weird you just met her yesterday and you all are acting like this?" he asked them. Renee just stood there next to Dean and looked at the other two, Roman looked at Dean " it's hard to describe man, like she is just so tiny and bright and positive and after we hung out with her for a bit last night, and she kind of grew on us. I get that little sister vibe off her," he admitted as he looked over at Seth who cleared his throat and looked innocent.

Renee's eyes lit up as she pointed at Seth " Oh my god." she said pointed at him " You have a crush on her." she stated. Seth held up a finger and pointed it at her as if he was going to deny it and he took a breath to do so when the other two looked at him "I mean I ran full fucking into her and she apologized to ME! Not just that she is so freaking laid back its just... ya know what you will get it when you meet her... if we find her." he said with a sigh.

Hearing his phone going off in his pocket he took it out and looked down at it 'Rainbow Dash Calling' it read. He showed Roman and swiped to answer it " Woman, seriously 5 hours it better be a damn good Burger!" he said into the phone as he put it on speaker.

Keeley's tired laugh came through the phone " Yeah.. about that, Sorry guys something came up and it was a bit more important than your calorie count," she said. Renee let out a laugh as she quickly quieted herself. Seth looked at Roman as he leaned towards the phone "Girl, it better be damn good. Where are you?" he asked her. They heard a whimper come through the phone and then her voice again. " I am back at the Motel. I'm on the 31st floor Room 3187. come on up. Don't worry Evelyn has her own room they are just joined by a door." she told them.

Seth looked at Roman who nodded his head " Yeah we will be there in a hot minute." he said as Seth hung up the phone. Roman and Seth looked at Dean and Renee " You coming along?" Seth asked them. Dean looked at Renee and she nodded her head " yeah sure I mean we are all staying at the same place let's go." she said as they all headed towards the door, a flood of relief flooding over Seth just at the fact he had heard her voice. As they got in the car Seth started it up and they quickly took off towards the motel.

NORMAL POV

Keeley sat on the bed when she heard a knock on the door, getting up she cradled her newfound fur baby on her against her chest. Getting up she walked over to the door and peeked through the hole. Seeing Seth through the hole she turned the handle and turned her back as she walked back into the room, Seth walked in behind her followed by the others. She cleaned her throat "So after I left I went and got the food, I came out of the place with the cab driver and I heard this whimpering. Found this sack with.." she trailed off as she sat down in the recliner and uncovered the puppy's face for them to see, " This little guy in there. The cab diver was sweet enough to not charge me for the drive to the Vets office and to Pet Co. to get supplies. Thankfully the vet taught me how and gave me the supplies to feed him. I still had to get blankets and a puppy bed and stuff like that." she said as she looked over at Seth and Roman. She noticed a couple others standing behind them and she offered them a small smile " Hello! Nice too meet you, I'm Keeley." she said as she took one of her hands off the puppy's back and offered her hand out to Renee.

Renee squealed as she went over and looked at the puppy but not before she shook Keeley's hand " It's nice to finally meet you. And Oh my god he is just the most adorable thing I have ever seen, How old is he?" she asked Keeley. Sighing Keeley looked down at him " the vet said no older than 2 and a half weeks old. And He is a Husky. I've name him Riku because of the little dark heart on him." she said pointing to the rough shaped heart dark patch on the puppy's head. Carefully Renee reached out and stroked Riku's head with her finger tip before she walked over to Dean and cooed about the puppy.

Seth looked Keeley over almost as if he was looking to make sure she was alright as Roman walked over and ruffled her hair, " I'm glad you are alright there kiddo, and he is just adorable, can I take a picture of him?" Roman asked as he took out his phone. Keeley looked at him a bit weird then smiled and nodded her head as she turned Riku around through he protested and tried to nuzzle deeper into her warm chest. Roman snapped a quick picture and Keeley brought the babe back to her chest to cuddle him. Seth moved over and sat on the side of the bed " so how often do you have to feed him and all that?" he asked.

Keeley signed "Every 2 hours, which means I am going to be up a lot tonight. I might have to send Evelyn on her own tomorrow, and hopefully I can take him with me when I go to the events." she said to them. Seth just kinda looked at her " I mean if anyone could get away with it, it would be you. I used to bring Kevin with me all the time, besides you have 3 of the McMahon's numbers.. use em." he told her as he looked as though he was in thought, " I could stay and help with feedings that way it is not all on you through out the night." he offered. Roman, Renee and Dean looked at him them each other with a knowing smile. Keeley looked at him and held back a yawn, the day had wore her out but she was not one to complain, " Oh I couldn't ask you to do that when you have all this stuff to do for work tomorrow. But I mean if you want too you can, I have another bed as you can clearly see." she laughed lightly.

Seth nodded and Roman laughed when his phone went off " Oh god I sent that picture to my daughter and she is like beside herself and wants one. How many ways can I say we have enough dogs?" he said jokingly. Renee and Keeley looked at him and almost in sync with each other said " No such thing as too many puppies!" then they looked at each other and laughed. Keeley looked over at Dean and offered him a smile " Mr. Ambrose, I can honestly say it is a pleasure to meet you. Huge fan in fact, thought I will admit, seen some of your CZW stuff.. Absolutely insane. I loved it and the Promo's dear god man, I can see why you were the mouth piece of The Shield." she said offering him a smile. Dean looked a bit bashful and yet looked surprised, " You watched my CZW stuff? I mean back then things were way different. I didn't hurt as much back then." he joked. Keeley laughed lightly " Oh I can imagine, thought I have to ask , The Chicken Wire match.. did that shit leave a scar, because seriously that had to leave a scar." she said wrinkling her nose a bit.

Dean laughed and nodded his head " Hell yeah it did, right along my shoulder but you have to look really really close." he told her. Keeley nodded her head, " I can totally understand that one, I have a scar along my side which is covered up with a tattoo now, when when I went surfing when I was 16, got caught in the wave and ended up dragging along the reef a bit, shit tore me right open, those stitches were fun." she told him. Dean nodded his head " Staples are worse." he said simply. She laughed and nodded her head " Oh I can imagine they are, they don't exactly sound like a cake walk." she told him with a smile. Then something happened that none of them saw coming, Dean Ambrose, the hard ass of them all gave Keeley the smallest smile.

Renee looked at Keeley and cleared her throat " so wait did you ever end up getting a chance to actually eat the food you got?" she asked the younger girl. Keeley blinked and looked over at the other woman blankly " Oh fuck my life I forgot the food in the cab!" she said as the realization hit her. Renee gave a knowing look and she turned to Seth

" alright so here is your game plan, if you are staying here with her you need to like get clothes and stuff right?" she asked him. Seth looked at her " Yeah.. where are you going with this?" he asked her. Dean looked at him as if he were stupid " so what she is going to say is when you go back to the room to get your clothes and shower stuff or whatever, you need to get her some food and bring it back to her." He told the youngest shield member.

Seth looked at him and simply said " Oh. Yeah, I can totally do that. What do you want to eat?" he asked as he turned to Keeley. She waved a hand " Honestly I can't be fucked to decide right now just not sushi, so gross." she said wrinkling her nose. Seth nodded as he got up off the corner of the bed. Renee came over and gave Riku another pet to his soft forehead " it was so nice meeting you Keeley and I cannot wait to see this little baby again oh my god he is just too cute." she told her. Keeley smiled " aw well thank you it was nice meeting you as well, and I am sure I will have him around I am going to call Shane after and see if he will take sympathy on a poor single mother." she sid acting as if she was in distress.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Keeley picked up her phone and decided now was the time to face the Money.

An Hour later Seth came back and Keeley answered the door with the wiggling bundle against her chest, this time Riku had his eyes open, Seth came in carrying Chinese food bags and some sodas, water and gatorades. Keeley smiled at him as Seth held out his hands " I can hold him while you eat." he offered. She smiled at him brightly and walked up closely to Seth, her body pretty much pressed to his as she moved the small dog over to rest on his chest " He just ate and seems pretty happy. He was not exactly what I expected to leave this city with but I already love the little fur ball to pieces." she confessed as she went over and started to rummage through the food bags.

Seth looked down at the puppy and smiled, " he is really cute and I like the name you gave him." he told her as he looked up from the puppy to her. Keeley smiled and blushed a bit as she looked over at him " He is named after a character from Kingdom Hearts. One of my favorites,I'll explain him to you sometime." she told him as she brought out a small thing of General Tso's and a container of white rice. Seth smiled as she rubbed his hand up and down the small dogs back as Riku nuzzled his chest to sleep.

" I would really like that. So what is the game plan?" he asked. Keeley finished chewing her food and looked at him with a sly smile " well that all depends, Do you like Game of Thrones? There is a new season coming up and I always watch from the very beginning to the latest season so I am good and refreshed when the new season comes out." she said before taking another bite of food.

Seth looked over at her as she ate her food, she was so bright and lively but she loved Game of Thrones, this woman never failed to amaze him. He nodded his head " I love that show actually, have you head the books?" he asked her. Keeley smirked "Damn, I fear that I am becoming predictable." she teased him "Alright, how about Harry Potter?" He asked her. Her smile got even brighter if possible " I am a Ravenclaw, and Luna Lovegood is my Spirit Animal." she tells him as she giggled and ate some more. Seth shook his head " Naw bunch of bookworms, Gryffindor is where it's at. Adventures and thrills who would say no?" he asked. She raised her hand as she chewed and pointed at herself jokingly,

After they had taken turns eating they both changed into jammies, Hers were Blue sleep pants and a matching tank top and he settled for shorts and no shirt. They both sat on her bed and she showed Seth just how to feed Riku with the small bottles and how to mix the fomula and all that, Seth nodded as he learned but right now he caught himself looking at her as she sat there with a premature puppy cuddled to her chest as she loved him as if he were her own, her rainbow hair up in a sloppy pony tail, no make up and watching one of the most grizzly shows on the planet and thought to himself, she could not be more beautiful.

Keeley looked over at him and blushed " you alright there?" she asked him sleepily. Seth blinked and nodded his head " Yeah, perfect." he told her back. And that was how they stayed. Once she fell asleep Seth heard the puppy starting to whimper and looked over to see him rutting around on Keeley's chest bone, reaching over he picked him up and made one of the bottles and sat there feeding him, Looking down at the feeding pup he smiled " You are probably the best wing man ever Riku.". He told him.


	7. Chapter 7- Here without you

Chapter 7- Not all that Glitters is Gold.

The week had been going smoothly, Shane had been sympathetic to Keeley's puppy needs and even offered to doggo sit when she was off doing certain things, Seth hadd been crashing with her and Riku, and the pup seemed to be doing much better, He was much more lively still very cuddly but the Diva's and everyone seemed to enjoy a good puppy cuddling. Keeley and Renee had managed to sneak off the one day to even go shopping for the little Fella.

Her and Renee had hit it right off over their love of dogs, and She had even showed Keeley where to get the little guy and dog carrier which ultimately and Preemie baby carrier, which in the end worked perfectly. Today was Thursday and She had been promised a tour of the Hair and Make up department, Keeley all but bounced into the building that day and instantly made her way to the back. Carefully she looked around for Vince's office and when she finally found it she knocked on the door, " Come In." His voice boomed. Keeley opened the door slowly as she clutched Riku to her chest,

" Good Morning ." she said with a smile on her face as she walked in the office and closed the door. Vince smiled at her " Good Morning Keeley, How are you today?" he asked her. She came up to the desk her smile never faltering " I am doing really well." she replied as she heard the door open behind her.

Turning she saw Stephanie walk in and smile at her, Keeley turned towards Steph and used Riku's paw to wave at her. Stephanie laughed and Keeley turned back to Vince who tilted his head looking at the pup, " Ah this must be the strapping young man that I have been hearing so much about from people backstage. May I?" he asked. Keeley smiled as she took Riku out of his carrier, " Absolutely! Vince this is Riku. Riku this is Vince." she finished cooing at the puppy. Vince reached out his hands and carefully cradled the pussy in his hands and brought him up to be face to face with the pup, Riku must have approved as he learned forward and starred to kiss Vince's nose.

Vince laughed and held the wiggling puppy close, " So if I remember today you are getting a tour of Hair and Make Up right?" Vince asked. Keeley nodded her head quickly, her sharp green eyes twinkling " Yup, I am stoked for it too. I know it sounds really really crazy but I have not taken a day off from work in forever, the only time I have is to.. well work for my side business." she laughed. Vince smiled at her," Being a work horse is never bad things as long as you take time for yourself." He said wisely.

Keeley smiled at him" I try to go home as often as possible, but sometimes that is easier said than done." she said with a shrug. In all honesty her and her parents made sure to skype once a week. Usually on Sundays but this week it had to be altered to Saturday given the PPV. Vince reached out and handed the puppy back to Keeley and she smiled as she took Riku back and she cuddled the puppy to her chest. Stephanie came over and gave the small dog a pet on his forehead and smiled when me moved into her touch, Keeley sat down and started to make one of his Microbottles as she liked to call them. As she sat there and fed Riku, Stephanie went over things with Vince then looked at Keeley "So some of our main hair dressers have run into a bit of a brick wall with one of the Diva's hair." she said. Keeley gave a knowing smile " Would it happen to be Naomi's?" she asked as she packed away Riku's bottle in the bag she carried. Stephnaie nodded "Alright, well lead the way and I will see If I can help." she said as she stood up.

Stephanie lead her out of the office and to Hair and Make Up, walking in Keeley smiled as she waved to all the girls. The main hair dressed looked Keeley over " Well Hello there, I'm Carissa. I'm the Lead around here, you must be Kelly?" she asked questioningly. Keeley laughed and held Riku with one hand and held out her other " Keeley, it's nice to meet you Carissa." she told her with a smile. Naomi was sitting in the chair looking less than impressed with her arms crossed over her chest and Keeley peeked around Carissa and smiled at her " Hey there Boo Boo, Imma put my hands on you." she wiggled her brows at her. Naomi laughed " well hell if you can get my hair the way I want it, you can touch me where ever you want." she joked back.

Stephanie covered her mouth and cleared her throat " I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." she said. Keeley laughed as she heard someone walk in behind her, then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and two hands come round and placed themselves over Keeley's to cradle Riku as they pulled her back into their chest, " And how is my boy today?" Seth's voice asked over her shoulder. Keeley looked up at him and smiled as she looked back down at Riku and watched as he looked around to find Seth. Carefully she places Riku in his hands and went to move out of his arms, but before she did Seth managed to squeeze in a hug. Keeley blushed and slipped out of his arms as she turned and looked at him," Ah, well then. You're still gonna keep him while I do this then?" she asked him.

Seth nodded and reached his hand out for the bag she had with her " Yeah, I can keep him. I believe Roman has a face time date with the Kiddo's and the Doggo. " he said chuckling. Steph stood there and watched the two as she took out her phone and sent a text message smirking, Keeley on the other hand pointed at Seth " I have an idea on that one, Notice how are they have at home are like those Teeny Tiny Dogs? I bet he is trying to get the kids to drive the Mrs. Nuts until she caves and lets him get a bigger dog." she said nodding. Naomi cleared her throat " Yeah that sounds like the method of those boys, works for the other two, it don't work for Jimmy. I don't crack." she laughed as she sat back.

Giving Riku a kiss, Keeley went over and walked behind Naomi's chair " Alright so I guess the boss lady is going to watch me. So tell me what are you ladies trying to accomplish exactly?" she asked as she ran her fingers through the woman's hair. She looked over at Carissa then down at Naomi, Carissa spoke first " well with her Feel the Glow, thing she had going we cannot for the life of us get the Green Dye to hold for very long at all, I'm not sure if what I am using is not strong enough or what." she told Keeley. Keeley nodded her head as she slipped on a pair of gloves " what are you using exactly?" she asked. Carissa " Well I have been using Manic Panic, Jeff Hardy used to have really good results with that, but its fades in 2 weeks." she sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Keeley looked down at the Green in Naomi's hair " And we are just doing the tips of the hair?" she asked. Both women nodded. Keeley clicked her tongue as she started looking around a the dye material and shook her head, " her hair is extremely thick even without extensions. So what I am going to do is, well you will see, but I can tell you, it's niot something you are used too. I am going to stick to the tips for now and see how well it takes and if it lasts long, I will leave my number with Carissa and she can give me a call and I will give you the measurements." she smiled at them. Reaching up she took a hair tie off her wrist and threw her hair up into a messy bun.

She went over to the counter and swiped off the manic panic into the garbage " first of all that is where that belongs. Back in the day manic was an amazing product, but over the years it has literally become watered down paint that would will hold to much thinner hair with no problem." she explained before Carissa could protest. Moving around she took out a bowl and a dye brush and foil, then she bit down on her lip again and held up a finger, as she started grabbing different colors and started mixing them in the bowl. Then she grabbed a small baggie from her bag, it looked like a white powder and she went over and mixed it in the lime green Dye, Carissa tilted her head and lifted a brow " what the hell is that?" she asked

Keeley smiled " that is what I like to call magic powder, or as some of the kids that come in my shop call it, Fairy Dust." she smiled. She started to mix the dye and powder and grabbed a blow dryer and turned it on hot, she took the hair and started to go over the green areas. Once again Carissa asked her what she was doing but apologized for asking so many questions. Keeley laughed and shook her head before taking over the blow dryer " No problem at all, when hair gets warm the pours of the hair open up more and will absorb more of the Dye. With thick hair like this, this method will be your best friend. For example, when you have someone with very vibrant colored hair, take mine for example, I do not wash my hair in hot or even warm water. I wash my hair in cold water because it gets my hair clean still BUT the difference is the pours do no open up and I lose less color that way."

Once she was done blow drying she took the brush and started to absolutely saturate the tips of Naomi's hair, instead of Carissa asking Keeley spoke as she worked, " now instead of applying a reasonable amount you want her hair to be able to absorb as much as possible. You need to leave it up to the hair to decide what is enough. How long do you usually leave the dye in for?" she asked Carissa. Carissa looked at her " about 45 minutes? Why?" she asked. Keeley smiled " Nope, leave it in there til its bone dryso anywhere from 2 to 3 hours. This should take about.. an hour or a bit over." Keeley explained. Stephanie stood there watching in Facination, " How did you learn how to do all this? I mean other than what you do for a living." she said waving her hand about the last part. Keeley smiled and looked over at Steph " I mean look at me, needless to say while I was a good student, I was a parents dream as a teenager I expressed myself through hair and all that. And before any of you ask, No I did not have a Goth phase but you better bet your sweet ass I had a My Chemical Romance / Emo phase, and if you ask any one who knows me apparently I never lost it." she laughed as she placed the brush in the bowl. " and now we wait." she told them.

Two and a half hours later, the ladies were all sitting around laughing, a few other had come in for straightening and what have you. But at the moment Steph was leaning against her knees with her elbows " so what would you say to me lightening my hair." Keeley looked at Steph " Honestly maybe some light brown highlights would give your hair a whole new feeling of life I think." she said as she got up and moved behind Naomi. Carefully she slid on gloves and proceeded to rinse out her hair with cold water, then blow dry it with cool air. The green was already more vibrant than it ever had been before and Carissa looked over at Keeley " alright so how do we test it?" she asked.

Keeley took off the gloves and took down her hair " Well, we are gonna need a black light." she said as she looked at Steph. Stephanie took her cue and dialed a number she put her phone to her ear and gave a couple orders fast and hung up.

One of the crew guys come in with a hand held Black light and Keeley smiled at him as she took it from him " alright Naomi, stand about 6 feet away?" she asked her. Naomi got up and walked about 6ft away and turned so her hair was facing Keeley, Carissa went around and turned off all the lights and Keeley pointed the light towards Naomi and flipped on the black light. All the women smiled the tips of her hair sprang to life, Carissa laughed and clapped her hands " Oh my god it has never glowed that bright for me!" she said as she came over and hugged Keeley from the side. Keeley laughed and turned off the light and Carissa went around and turned on all of the lights again.

Carissa and Naomi thanked her up and down and went about their ways, as Stephanie and Keeley went on their way. Stephanie looked over at her as they walked "that was amazing, Im just saying you ever need a job you let me know, I will get you right in the hair and make up department." she told her seriously. Keeley laughed " well thank you, but I am very very happy at my tiny little abode." she laughed.

Stephanie and Keeley walked into the make up section and Keeley's jaw dropped," Oh, My God. I would kill for a set up like this when it comes to weddings." she confessed as she started looking around one of the stations. Stephanie tilted her head and laughed at Keeley as she watched her "What was the biggest wedding you ever did out of curiosity?" she asked as she leaned against the wall and watched the younger woman.

Keeley stood up and thought about it as she chewed on her lip,"Honestly, I do the work on the brides, the Owner of Curl up and Dye, Davina. She does the Bridesmaids usually. But to date I would have to say my biggest wedding, Davina had to have surgery, had to have her Gulbladder removed. It just quit on her, we had booked the job 6 months in advance, it was a double wedding. Triplet Sisters, and each sister had 4 Bridesmaids, so 12 Bridemaids, 3 Brides, and the mother and grandmother of the brides and the flower girls. So all together my biggest job was 20 people. Now not all of them was hair and make up, the grandmother and mother just wanted their hair done. The Flower girls were extremely simple, just loose curls in the hair and some glitter. So 15 we started at 8 am and the wedding took place at 5PM, we were done by almost 4 PM." she rambled to Stephanie.

She turned and looked at Stephanie who pretty much had her jaw on the ground, " How the hell did you manage it? I mean that is a lot of people." she said. Keeley smiled as she moved and sat in the one chair, "Well, Once you book Hoku Nani, we work closely with you, we ask you to bring some examples of styles that you like and we ask things like what is the theme of the wedding, sometimes the brides bring pictures of their dresses so we can work with that. And we adjust things accordingly to make sure we have the right things and colors and all that." she explained. Stephanie looked at her and tilted her head nodding, " Hoku Nani?" she asked the words coming off her tongue weirdly. Keeley laughed " Hoku means Star and Nani means Beauty in Hawaiian." she explained with a light laugh.

Stephanie laughed as she pushed off the wall, Keeley walked over to her and looked back over the make up station and sighed " One day I will have a set up like this." she said as they headed out. They walked over and grabbed a quick something to eat, and finding a table they could look out over all the festivities. Keeley has settled on some Fries and a Monster Energy Drink, while Stephanie had her coffee.

Stephanie looked at Keeley " So how do you know so much about weddings and all that? I mean have you ever been married?" she asked. Keeley finished a couple of her fries and shook her head as she looked out over the tables and booths and set ups and her eyes landed on Seth. Over the last few days and nights they had gotten along very well, taken the time and gotten to know one another, he was very down to earth and to Keeley surprisingly funny. She liked him, and she would admit there was a small feeling there, but she summed it up as friends/ cuddle buddies for now. Clearing her throat she looked at the other woman, " Nope. Always the bridesmaid but never the bride." she smiled.

Stephanie tilted her head looking Keeley over," see that is amazing to me, you seem like you would make an amazing wife, you are very laid back. Are you single?" she asked. Keeley chewed one of her fries and lifted her eyebrow at Stephanie, she was not sure if the woman was fishing for information or if she was curious, either way.. Keeley had nothing to hide, "I am single. And I guess I never thought about it. I dated a guy back in college for about 5 years. Colin. He was a good guy, I guess. But he wanted different things than I did." she started as she sat back in her chair she used her thumb and middle finger and started to turn her can as Steph watched her, silently telling her she could go on if she wanted.

"Colin was in college to become a Lawyer, it was the family business and he was meant to follow in those footsteps, it was what his family wanted. They came from money, and over the years he had been taught that the ultimate goal was what I like to call ' The White Pickett Lie'. " Keeley explained. Stephanie leaned forward her brows drawn together " what is the white pickett lie?" she asked.

Keeley sat up and took a deep breath and fidgeted a bit more and gave a sheepish smile, " The White Pickett Lie is the one thing, that I personally could never do. And that is the picture perfect life that behind closed doors is everything but. It's the prefect hours in Suburbia, with the SUV, the perfect kids, the dog and the cat, the CEO husband, and the wife who stays home and tends house and home. But behind closed doors, The husband is cheating, The kids are raised by a nanny and their mother does not even know who they are as people. And the wife, the wife drinks and pops pills, just so she can cope with the life of planning parties for the husbands work and putting on a front in public while comparing materialistic things that have no meaning." she said as she looked Stephanie in the eyes " and that is exactly the life that Colin's family lead. I thought maybe he would be different, that he would break that mold. And after 5 long years, I found out I was wrong." Keeley said.

Stephanie was on the edge of her seat, her eyes were wide with interest and she cleared her throat "How did you find out you were wrong?" she asked quietly. Keeley chewed the inside of her lip as she looked at the ceiling, " I had gotten done work early and I came home, his flashy little car his father had bought him was sitting outside my house well our house at the time. It was our anniversary, I thought maybe he had come home and he was planning something Romantic. So I slipped into the house and headed up to the bedroom to change my clothes." she said as she took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh " There he was with this leggy blonde that I had seen at a few functions, going at her like there was no tomorrow." she said in a flat tone as she remembered. Stephanie looked at her, her eyes softening at Keeley.

Keeley shook her head and smirked a bit " I'll tell you the rest and long as you don't judge or think any less of me." she told the other woman. Stephanie shook her head " No, I won't. You have to remember I have been in this business a long time, I don't think you can tell me anything that is going to shock me." she laughed lightly. Keeley laughed" Ok that is totally fair." she said as she sat up in the chair and leaned against the table " I think what made it worse was the smirk on his face, when he gave me that classic ' Oh, its not what it looks like' line. And it was right then and there I knew that he never loved me, there were 2 things that man loved, His Possessions and His Pride. So I smiled back at him, and I told him that I believed him. I calmly went down stairs and went in the garage and grabbed a metal bat, then went outside and proceeded to bust out all his windows, headlights just dented the ever loving shit out of that damn car of his." she told Stephanie.

Stephanie blinked as she sat there silent and let Keeley go on " Now I promise you I am not some, crazy ass chick who does this all the time, or is spiteful or anything like that. I was just so angry that I had wasted 5 years on someone I didn't matter too. So here he comes, busting out the front door in his boxers, phone to his ear because he is calling the cops. And he stands there and watches me, so the cops show up, thankfully a family friend. Jack, the officer walks up to the car where I am standing on the hood beating on the roof and he asked me what I was doing, I remember I looked at Colin smirked and said ' Don't worry it's not what it looks like.' I ended up spending the night in jail. Nothing ever came of it, his father swept it all under the rug as another mess he had to clean up after Colin." she finished with a shrug.

Stephanie sat there and tilted her head as she bit the inside of her lip, " I don't think any less of you because I have been on the receiving end of being cheated on. I honestly kinda feel like I understand you a bit more, but the fact you didn't hit him you went after his car is just hilarious. I mean, that makes sense to hit him where it hurts. I knew you had a bit of badass in you " she said smirking. Keeley sighed as she blushed" Back then I felt it was justified, I guess to a degree now I guess I look back at it and wonder if it was childish, then I remind myself, its in the past and there is nothing I can do to change that. So I need to just take my badass badge and move on with life." she laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes at Stephanie.

Stephanie waved her finger at her " Though, naughty naughty on breaking someone else's toy." she said. Keeley rolled her eyes again as Stephanie looked down at her phone " as much as I hate to cut it short but I have a few things I have to do. I will see you soon and give that sweet sweet puppy a kiss for me." she said as she got up and started to walk off. Keeley smiled " I will for sure." Keeley said as she got up she started to walk towards the stairs, once she hit the main floor her phone went off and she took it out. Opening the message it was from Seth and it was a picture of Riku asleep on Roman's chest all bundled up in his little blanket, while Roman played video games. She smiled as she typed back

' Aw, Big Dog meet Little Dog.' - K

Then she felt an arm shoot out and carefully stop her from something, more than likley to keep her from running into someone. She blinked and looked forward and her eyes met a chest, carefully she started to look upwards and blinked as her jaw hit the floor

" Holy shit, Do you know who you are?" she asked carefully. The undertaker himself nodded his head and laughed a bit " Yeah, Yep I know who I am. We almost collided there, didn't want ya to hurt yourself. Hope ya don't mind." he said. Keeley shook her head quickly " I, No no I don't mind at all as a matter of fact I may never wash this arm again." she joked with a smile to him. He smiled back " well something had your attention so I didn't want to scare the hell out of ya and bark 'Watch out!' " he said.

Keeley laughed " yeah, more than likely the poor crew would still be prying me off the ceiling." she giggled. She took out her phone and help up the picture of Riku and showed it to him "I mean come on how could you not be distracted by this?" she asked him. Taker tilted his head and smiled " Oh look at him, he is just a tiny little guy, What breed?" he asked. Keeley smiled " He's a Husky, he's a little over 3 weeks old now, I found him when I first got here in a sack. So I got all the stuff and Seth Rollins and I have been taking turns at night feeding him and what have you." she explained as if she was talking to one of her friends.

Taker tilted his head as he looked this girl up and down, then her staff pass caught his attention, he cocked an eyebrow and pointed to the pass around her neck, " You must be new around here, I am pretty sure I would remember someone like you." he told her with a smile. Keeley blinked confused as she tilted her head and looked down at there his finger was pointing, Her Pass. She let out a laugh and shook her head, " Oh no, I don't work here. My grandmother and I won that contest they were holding. She is somewhere." she said waving her hand.

Carefully she reached into her bag and took out a headshot and a sharpie and looked at him with a sheepish grin " So I know you probably get this all day long, but you're the last Autograph I need for my grandfather's scrapbook." she said as she held out the head shot. Taker let out a low whistle " Now that one takes me back, its been a hot minute since I have seen an American Badass shot." he laughed as he took the photo and sharpie from her " So is your grandfather around as well?" he asked her. Keeley bit the inside of her lip, yet she still smiled " Um, No. He's no longer with us, for about 5 years now. Cancer." she told him. Taker frowned and shook his head " Damn shame, I can tell he knew a good gimmick when he saw one. So what are you doing with them then?" he smiled at her, as he waved the picture.

Keeley laughed as her phone went off in her pocket, she reached back and took her phone out and laughed " well what I have been doing is going around and getting the autographs of his favorites, and I am going to make a scrap book and set it next to his Urn." she explained to him. She looked down at her phone and laughed a bit at the text

Pizza,, Check. Soda and Energy Drinks... Check we even got you a comfy memory foam bean bag chair thing... CHECK! Am I forgetting anything else? -PHD

Keeley started typing and taker watched her smiling " you seem like such a happy person, it amazes me you watch wrestling. But here ya go kiddo." he told her as he held out the photo to her. She stopped typing and smiled at him " I am so sorry, responding to that while we were talking was so rude but I didn't know if they were still at the store or not and cheesecake is a must!" she said happily taking the picture then placing it in her bag happily. Taker tilted his head and looked at her curious, she waved her hands and explained " the guys from A New Day, invited me to a gaming night but all of the unhealthy is a must for things such as these! " she smiled at him.

Taker laughed and nodded his head " Don't tell anyone but I still love my Sweet Tea." he winked at her. Keeley laughed as she looked thoughtful for a moment and held out her arms almost silently asking him for a hug. Taker Tilted his head and wrapped her up in one of his huge arms as her smaller ones hugged him " thank you so so much for the autograph! It means the world to me." she explained as she unwrapped her arms and stood back from him. Taker ruffled her rainbow hair and smiled " You are very welcome, thank you for a few minutes of normal conversation. I hope to see you again Lil Bit." he told her as he took off.

Keeley smiled as gathered up her stuff and went to find seth and collect up Riku before heading off to get ready for game night.

A/N:

SO so sorry it took me so long to get this out everyone I have been so so sick lately and I am finally starting to shake it! The next chapter will be up asap!

Happy Reading!

-M


	8. Chapter 8- When the Nerds play

Chapter 7- When the Nerds come out to play.

Seth had told her not to worry about Riku he would keep him so she could get a shower. Taking the time she went back to the motel with her bag in hand and went into her room, carefully she went over to the door that joined her and Evelyn's door and knocked

" Grandma are you in there?" she asked. She heard movement and the door opened to reveal the face of Linda McMahon.

Keeley blinked and tilted her head " My Grandma, what blonde hair you have." she joked with a straight face. Linda laughed and opened the door for her " she is in the shower. Which gives me a few minutes with you, Tell me Keeley how have you been enjoying the event?" she asked as she went over and sat in one of the chairs. Keeley smiled " I have been getting along quite famously, everyone is very welcoming. It's nice to hang around people my own age who actually share the same interests." she smiled as she stood by the door. Linda smiled "Stephanie said that you and Mr. Rollins seem to be getting along quite well." she teased as she smiled knowingly.

Keeley blushed brightly and bit her lip " I mean, he's been helping me with Riku, and he is a really good guy. But it could never happen, he's a superstar and I am a hairdresser from Iowa." she joked as she waved her hand " Besides there are way better looking women here in the company." she told the older woman. Linda looked her over a twinkle in her eyes, " when I first met Vince, I didn't give in right away. I fought it for a while we were friends, but eventually we just let the chips fall where they may. Sometimes the best things in life come from just letting those chips fall where ever they are going to." she advised her wisely. Keeley looked over at Linda and nodded her head " You're right. Thanks Linda." she smiled brightly at the blonde McMahon. Linda returned the smile " so what did you need sweetheart?" she asked. Keeley looked at Linda then down at the bag " Oh! I wanted to give these to grandma. They are for Grandpa's Scrapbook I got the rest of the Autographs." she said looking proud of herself.

Linda took the bag and shooed Keeley off for her night of ' Young Fun.'. Going back to her room, she grabbed the jammies she was going to wear. She had settled on her Tardis Onesie and matching blue socks. Drawing herself a bath she made sure the water was nice and hot as she set her phone on the Toilet lid and slid into the tub. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relaxation " Oh hell yeah that is it right there." she said as she turned to a pile of mush. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the back of the tub, after a few minutes her cell phone went off. Groaning she opened her eyes and brought her hand out and dried it on a towel before she grabbed her phone.

I might have sat down in your Bean Bag chair and well.. I don't see myself moving this thing is amazing.- Seth

Keeley raised an eyebrow and dried off her other hand so she could reply to him.

No, this bath is amazing. And You are either going to move those cheeks or I am going to sit in your lap, that was bought for me and I'll be damed if I don't sit in it somehow- K

She hit send and set the phone back down but made sure that she kept her hands out of the water because she knew a response was coming, and she was right. Her phone went off and she reached out and picked it up chuckling

Oh God! You mean you're naked right now?! I didn't mean to message ya while you were in the bath. Sorry bout that. - Seth

You should see his face! Boy is beat red! - Roman

Keeley laughed as she shook her head as she sat there looking at her phone, she chewed the inside of her lip and thought of a response for seth so she answered Roman first.

He would shit himself if I sent him a picture of my side tattoo, thing starts on my hip and goes up my entire side.- K

She sat her phone down on the toilet and let the plug out of the tub, grabbing her towel she wrapped it around her frame as her phone went off again.

I am not saying send nudes because I am not a douche, but A.) I would love to see the look on his face and B.) You've seen my ink what the hell you holding out! - R

Keeley laughed and went out to her room, carefully she unwrapped her towel holding it to her body she walked up to the full length mirror on the wall. Opening the camera she made sure her butt was not on the shot, nor her boob she zoomed in and framed the Art work. Carefully she snapped the picture and looked down at it, The tattoo was simple but it was perfect for her, it was Hibiscus flowers and Rainbow colored waves mixed with white shooting stars going up her entire side. After double checking she smirked and attached the picture to a message to Seth.

I mean I am not complaining I get to look at this while I am in the bath, I'm out now though so I will be there soon. Make sure you keep my bean bag chair warm, or i'll be pissed. - K

She sent the picutre and went about getting her jammies on. Carefully she walked around and made sure that she had everything with her, Cell Phone charger, wallet and of course room key. Smiling she went about putting her hair into pig tails braids, she looked down at her phone and had another text from Roman but she was looking at the time. 5Pm not too awful bad, Picking up her phone she read the text from Roman and chuckled as she shook her head. It was a picture of Seth, his face was red and it looked as thought he was fanning himself.

Damn, that is actually really nice Ink! Where did you have it done? That poor boy never saw it coming- R

Keeley shook her head as she headed out to the suit that the New Day Guys were staying in, as she walked up to the elevator she rolled her eyes and fired off a quick text to Evelyn to let her know she was going to hang out with a group of people for the night and she would be home in the morning. The elevator dinged letting her know she was on the floor that she wanted. Sliding her phone back into her pocket, she stepped out into the hall and started looking for the room but she didn't have to look for long. She could hear people outside the room and carefully she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She could head Xavier walking towards the door " Guys, so help me if that is the Hotel manager telling me we need to be quiet Y'all are going to catch some hell." he told them. The door opened and Keeley smiled at Xavier, He smiled back at her " well well if it is not the gamer of the hour! Come in my dear lady!" he said as he rubbed his hands together.

Keeley smiled and pointed at his jammies " where the hell did you find Dragonball Z Jammies like that!? I would kill for Vegeta's Sayian Armor, Or Future Trunks' outfit!" she told him happily as she bounced on her feet. Xavier laughed " Dressed as a Tardis and talking about Dragonball Z, You are going to fit in just fine here." he said as he opened the door wider and swept his arm out to invite her in. Her phone went off, she ignored that for now as she walked into the suit and smiled at the people who were there.

She looked and saw all the food she had suggested on a table off to the side, couches chairs and her bean bag chair in front of the TV with Seth sitting in it wearing PJ pants and a tank top. She walked over to pizza and grabbed a plate, a couple slices of pizza and a soda for now, she walked over to the bean bag chair. Roman was holding Riku and she sat down her plate and drink and went over to the puppy, picking him up she kissed up his face " there is my boy, Oh you have no idea how much I missed you!" she cooed at the dog, Riku whimpered and crawled up and nuzzled into her neck.

She laughed as she looked over at Xavier " alright so, are we going straight into 7?" she asked him. Xavier held up the game and smiled " I thought I would give you the honor of opening game and doing the first run through." he told her. Keeley laughed as she took the game from his hand and opened it carefully, walking over to the PS4 she slid the disc in and started the install. Walking over she ruffled Seth's hair and winked at him before she started walking around closing curtains and leaving the windows open.

Everyone looked at her as if she had grown another head, once she was done she went over and tapped Seth's leg telling him silently to move. Carefully he opened his legs and she moved to sit down and rest between them, Once she was settled she scooted back so her back was resting against his chest and out of instinct Seth reached his arm out and wrapped it around her waist and held her close to him. Keeley smiled as she relaxed back and completely rested against him, Riku had fallen asleep in the crook of her neck and she carefully moved him down so he was sleeping on her chest.

She cleared her throat " Alright, it's all dark and spooky, is everyone ready?" she asked a couple people said they had to use the bathroomsome wanted to grab food, so she decided to wait. She felt Seth bring his head up and rest his head on her shoulder and lean the side of his head against hers. Smiling she turned her head and looked at him, once again sharp Green eyes meeting Chocolate brown ones. They smiled at each other, and before she knew what she was doing she brushed her nose over his before she pulled her head back a little bit and leaned her head back against his.

Roman came over with a plate for Seth and everyone poured back in and found a seat and got comfy. Seth and Keeley didn't move from their position of cuddling and Roman sat behind them watching with a small smile on his face, it was good to finally see his little bother happy even if the two were not together... yet. In his eyes it was going to happen one way or another. Xavier turned up the TV and Keeley picked up the controller " Alright here we go!" she chirpped happily as started the game.

SETH POV

Roman had been picking on him all day to just ask her out, and part of him wanted too. She made him nervous in the best way possible, he was comfortable with her, but he was used to woman who were the polar opposite of her, they were kind of bitchy and wanted expensive things. Keeley was simple and smart, she didn't want anything from him. As he spoke with Roman and Dean about it Ambrose shockingly had the best advice when he told him " Look, Little Squish is a pretty cool chick. Don't over think it just let whatever is going to happen happen.". Roman looked at Ambrose " Little Squish?" he asked. Ambrose nodded his head " Well Yeah, she's little and Squishy, she kinda reminds me of a teddy bear... so she is little squish." he explained.

When Seth was chilling with the guys in the suit getting everything set up she had sent him for quite the loop when she started teasing him a bit and sent the picture, his face had heated up and he knew Roman could see him and was smirking. But once she had showed up, he instantly felt at ease as he watched her take Riku into her arms and start going around and making things how she wanted them. As soon as she had sat down between his legs and settled back against him, he melted. He was completely at ease and nothing else in the world mattered to him, as if it had a mind of it's own his arm snuck out and wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, and to him it only felt natural.

What really made his heart skip a beat was when she turned her head and brushed her nose over his. The temptation to kiss her was right there and he was about to until she pulled her head back and started the game. At first she laughed and shifted back against him a bit closer, " Y'all this never goes well." she said. Kofi furrowed his brows and perked up first " what never goes well?" he asked her. Keeley laughed " alright well, this better not be on up up down down, first of all. Second, If I am going to go through all this shit to get this chick back, she better be bomb in the sack." Keeley said as she started to move her character in the game.

Xavier laughed out loud, Jimmy Uso busted up laughing and pointed towards Seth and Keeley " Oh damn, she ain't even started to save the chick and she saying there better be cookie when this is all over!" he laughed. Most of the room cracked up, and Seth could feel Keeley laughing in his arms, causing Seth in turn to chuckle. Xavier came up and brought his chair " alright well as the host with the most.." he started. Keeley snorted " or at least the highest power level while Goku is dead." she joked as Seth watched her flick a smart ass look. Xavier pointed at her then looked out at everyone " the floor is open, ask this girl anything." he said chuckling.

Keeley smiled " Hell yeah, I am up for that, though there is not a whole not to know I am pretty damn boring." she told them. Xavier loked over at her " alright, favorite TV show." he said. Seth leaned forward and laid his bearded chin on her shoulder, he wanted to hear everything. He flicked his eyes over and saw Keeley smirk as she frantically ran around in the game avoiding her chainsaw weilding possessed wife.

She took a breath " Favorite.. Oh man there are so many. I watched a lot of TV with my grandfather while he was sick. Um, Supernatural, Wrestling Duh. Um, Game of Thrones, Frontier on netflix is REALLY good. Dragonball, Dragonball Z and GT as well as Super. I really like Anime as well. And I also LOVE The Golden Girls , Dorthy and Sophia are my Spirit animals." she laughed as she leaned her head against the side of Seth's. Seth spoke up next " Alright who are you rooting to take the Iron Throne?" he asked her. His eyes flicked over as he watched her, she bit the inside of her lip as if she were in thought " Honestly, as long as it is not Cersei, I don't care but i'm going to tell you something I will pee myself laughing if it ends up being Tyrion." she chuckled as she turned her head and looked at him smiling. Seth pretty much melted against her.

NORMAL POV

A couple hours later Keeley decided it was time to take a break and feed the pup. Once she was done feeding Riku, She placed her hands on Seth's knees and stood up slowly letting out a groan. Reaching up she took her hair out of the braids which left her hair hanging loose, she quickly popped to the bathroom. Coming back out she grabbed another couple slices of pizza, and he walked over to Roman " So you manage to manage to talk the wife into getting a bigger dog yet?" she asked him. Roman laughed " Na she likes them little rat dogs she has." he sighed. Keeley laughed as she stretched her arms above her head, she looked at the clock. She went over and opened the glass door to the and stepped out on the balcony. Leaning on the rail she looked down at the street below and tilted her head as she enjoyed the fresh air, hearing someone walk up behind her she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Since she had come here she had met more people around her own age and got along with them, to her it was a breath of fresh air, sure she had her own friends but most of them were back on the islands. Her Best Friend Kana, but he had his own life anymore. She was comfortable here, and the people she had met it was almost like she had known them her whole life, It was just so easy to get along with them.

" You alright?" she heard Kofi ask behind her. Standing up she turned around and smiled at him nodding, " Yeah I'm good, I was just thinking that it's like a breath of fresh air to hang around people my own age for once. I don't really get out much at home, I get up I go to work then I go and make sure I have spend time and have dinner with Grandma. Then I go home and play my games." she admitted to him. Kofi nodded his head which caused his dreads to bob " Trust me we all understand that one, we are on the road so much that when we do get to go home, it's almost like we don't know what to do with ourselves." he told her.

Keeley smiled very lightly as she looked up at the darkening sky and she took a deep breath, " I know the feeling, yes Davenport is where I live and I thrive and where I came into my own. But, I have not been home to Hilo in about 8 years, and I miss it. I miss sitting next to Waianuenue or Rainbow Falls as most people know it by, I miss driving down to the Ocean and feeling the spray hit my face that sound of the waves crashing, I miss surfing." she laughed lightly at the last part and looked sheepishly at the ground before she looked up at him. She offered him a smile " Hopefully that will be my next trip though." she told him easily.

Kofi smiled at her "You will get there. Sooner than you think." he told her. Keeley smiled at him as she pushed off the rail and took out her phone. She searched and pulled and a picture and showed it to him, It was here with Pink and Purple hair, she was a few years younger holding a baby, Both of them smiling at the camera with a stunning ocean behind them. Keeley looked down at it " That is my God daughter, Alanis. She is 9 now. I can't wait to get back and squish her face" she said as she closed her phone and put it away. Kofi gave her a quick side hug " well we are all glad you are here, it is very rare we get to meet a person who is a fan but also so very chill. Plus you a hell of a gamer chick!" he laughed. Keeley let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes " well I mean, not to toot my own horn but Resident Evil is kind of my thing." she told him as she stepped away " thanks for listening though Kof.\" she tells him.

Walking back inside she moved her hair so it was hanging over her one shoulder, she looked around and spotted Seth looking at him, she walked and smiled at him as she looked at Roman who was holding Riku. " You know Roman.." she started. Roman was busy playing with Riku on the floor " Joe." was all he said as he looked up at her. She furrowed her brow and tilted her head at him, " My name is Joe. And seeing how I am going be texting for pictures of this lil guy a lot you might wanna start using it." he told her mock sternly. Keeley smiled at him and nodded her head " alright well, Joe. I was going to say How do you feel about having a fur god baby?" she teased him. Roman got real low on the floor with the pup and played with him some more " It's a done deal." he told her.

Keeley laughed as she looked over at Seth who was taking a picture of Roman down on the floor. Once he was done he put his phone away, and they made their way back over to the bean bag chair. Seth Sat down first and Keeley sat back down in his lap, his arm wrapping back around her waist, she felt his chin come up and rest on her shoulder. His nose moved her hair out of the way and whispered in her ear " Colby, my real name is Colby.". She blushed brightly as she turned her head and looked at him, her nose once again brushed against his as she looked into his eyes " Keeley Marie Gilmore." she told him with a smile " But good Luck guessing my Hawaiian name." she whispered back. Just then Xavier walked in and cleared his throat before calling everyone back in that wanted to watch.

3 hours later found Colby sitting there playing with Keeley's hair absent mindedly as Keeley smashed buttons in one of the Boss Battles. Some of the people had cleared out and others had showed up, on the one side of her was a passed out Joe who had Riku cuddled against his chest passed out as well. On the other side of her and Seth were Finn and Xavier. Keeley finally growled and started seriously smashing buttons " Oh come the fuck on Daddy Jack, just let me try and fix that face of yours with my fucking gun!" she barked. Finally she had beat him and she came to a choice in the game, give the vaccine to the one daughter or the wife.

Xavier pointed at the screen " The Daughter knows how to cure all this you have got to save her." he told Keeley. She shook her head " No, she has been there this the whole time. I came all this fucking way for that chainsaw swinging ball and chain of mine, and something in my gut is telling me she knows more than she is letting on. She knows exactly what the hell is going on and she is going to be the key to punting the damn demon baby back to the 7th circle of hell where she came from." she told him as she rested back against Colby's chest. Xavier looked impressed and nodded his head " You might be on to something there." he told her. Keeley nodded " I know, I'm saving the ball and chain." she told him as she made her choice in the game.

It was 3 am, Colby had fallen asleep on her shoulder with both of his arms wrapped around her waist and hugging her close to him. Keeley and Xavier were watching intently as she was fighting the final battle. Once she beat it she let out a small quiet cheer. Xavier laughed and shook her hand " You are a hell of a gamer lady. I would love to game with you again sometime." he told her. Keeley laughed " I will have to give you my gamer tag." she told him. He Agreed and started to get everyone around she shooed off for their own room. Turning in her spot Keeley leaned back and kissed Colby's forehead, " Colby, come on. It's all over why don't we crash in my room?" she asked him. Colby nodded his head and groaned as he let her go and she stood up. Once he got up they said their good byes, she decided to let Joe keep his cuddle buddy for the night and told him so before they left and started for the elevator, once in there Colby laid his head on her shoulder " I'm Sleeping in your bed, you're comfy." he told her. Keeley laughed as they made their way the rest of the way to her room.


	9. Chapter 9- Biggest Party of the Summer

Chapter 8 – The Biggest Party of the Summer!

Keeley had woke up the next morning curled up to Colby, yawning a big she cracked an eye open and reached over to check her phone. Well No messages from Joe so she was guessing everything was alright, setting her phone down she curled back up into his side and nuzzled into his chest. His arm wrapped back around her and he pulled her up so he could nuzzle his face into her hair sleepily.

" Morning." He croaked out in a sleep slurred tone, Keeley smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck and groaned " More sleep." she said as she drapped her arm over his stomach and her leg over his. Colby laughed and kissed the side of her head causing her to blush under her hair, Tilting her head up she very gently kissed the corner of his mouth and nuzzled back in and fell asleep.

3 hours later both were jumped awake by the shrill ringing that was Keeley's cell phone, groaning Keeley rolled over and grabbed her phone, answering she put it on speaker and buried her face in Colby's chest " I don't know who you are but what the fuck do you want Satan?" her muffled voice growled. They could hear the phone being passed off to someone else, " Hey, Little Squish! You know where Seth is?" came Dean's voice from the speaker. Keeley picked her head up and squinted at the phone " Little Squish? What the Fu.." Colby cleared his throat " I'm here what do you want?" he asked.

Joe could be heard laughing in the backround with an " I told ya so.", Dean grunted " Get your pants on, did you forget we have a meeting in like 40 minutes?" he asked. Seth blinked and looked at the time on the phone " Oh shit, yeah i'll be down in a few." He hit the hangup button and Keeley dropped the phone on the bed, " that means I have to get up too. I have to go grab Riku and I told Grandma I would spend the day with her." she mumbled into his chest. Colby laughed as he reached down and placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. Her emerald green orbs looked at him sleepily as she smiled at him, He smiled back as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, then so slowly and carefully he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers softly. Keeley felt her breath hitch as she placed a hand on his cheek and returned the chaste kiss. Smiling she pulled her head back and pressed her forehead against his, she was not going to ask herself what this was nothing like that ' ;et the chips fall where they may' like Linda had told her.

As her forehead rested against his, she pulled it back and blinked a couple times and looked at him, "Did he just call me Little Squish?!" she said to him. Colby laughed and shook his head " He says it is because you are small and squishy, so he has been calling you Little Squish because he is terrible with names." he told her. Her cheeks puffed a wee bit and she pouted, " yeah well he's not so tough himself... Big Squish." she huffed as she looked at her phone.

The next couple days flew by in a breeze, Keeley spent time exploring the city with Evelyn and Seth had been busy with promotions for his and Deans match at summer slam, but he always came and crashed in her room. She didn't mind, it was nice sitting there watching Game of Thrones with him, comparing music and realxing.

Sunday was upon them, She and Evelyn's flight left the next morning so they made sure they went back tot he cafe they had breakfast the first morning. After their bellies were Full Evelyn looked down at Riku and smiled at Keeley , " Oh this will make your day, Vince offered to watch the baby during the PPV for us." she cooed at the excited puppy as they walked towards the arena. Keeley snorted " You're serious? Oh that is just priceless." she said. As they got closer to the arena her phone went off, taking it out of her Shield hoodie pocket, A gift from Joe, she furrowed her brow when she noticed it was Stephanie.

They stopped walking and she answered the phone " Well I must be special if the Boss Lady is calling me." she said chuckling. Stephanie let out a breathy laugh, she sounded off and this caused Keeley to frown "Help!" Stephanie said in a slightly panicked voice. Keeley was taking off her carried that Riku was in and handing him to Evelyn, along with his bag " Stephanie where are you?" she asked before mouthing to Evelyn she had to go. The older woman nodded and the look of concern was etched into her aged face.

Stephanie took a deep breath " Hair and Makeup please dear god hurry." she said as she hung up. Keeley booked it, she got in backstage and looked around chewing her lip when she spotted Dean, " Hey Big Squish!" she called out as she ran up to him. Dean turned around with a sandwich in his one hand and his eyebrow raised, he finished chewing and swallowed his food " Did you just call me Big Squish?" he asked her.

Keeley nodded her head " Yeah I did, Hair and make up can you point me in the right direction?" she asked him. Dean looked at her blankly as Naomi came in the back enterance. She caught Dean's attention first and he pointed at the other woman and told Keeley " she would be the one to ask, I have no Idea and I accept the title of Big Squish, however only you can call me that." he told her as he wandered off. Keeley spun around and smiled at Naomi, Poor Naomi blinked " I've walked into worse things, what can I do for ya?" she asked Keeley smiling. Keeley let out a breath " Hair and makeup, I just got a call from Stephanie and she told me where she was and said Help. Can you point me?" she asked. Naomi laughed as she nodded her head to the side for Keeley to follow her, so she did.

Naomi looked over at her " some of the girls told me it is a cluster up in there today." she said as she stopped in front of the door Keeley was looking for, Keeley smiled at her " thank you so much, good luck tonight, I will be feeling the GLOW." she told Naomi. Opening the door she now saw what Naomi had meant, there were 10 Diva's standing there waiting for hair and make up and Carissa and one other girl running all over in a panic. Keeley spotted Stephanie and walked over to her " Hey, Steph what's up?" she asked. Stephanie looked at her like she had a Halo and wings. " Oh thank god you are here, usually we have 4 women on staff, 2 of them have food poisoning and are currently at the motel sick as all get out. I was wondering if you would be able to step in and help?" she asked hopefully. Keeley looked at her and ran her hand over her face, she nodded " Yeah, yeah I can help get things under control before the show. Are these the ladies that need done up first?" she asked signalling to the waiting Diva's. Stephanie nodded " yes. Thank you so much Keeley you have no idea you are amazing." she told her. Keeley smiled at her as she took a hair tie out of the pocket of her Blue Skinny jeans and put her hair into a messy bun.

Keeley walked over to Carissa " Hey lady where do you want me?" she asked. Carissa turned her head and looked at Keeley, " Oh thank god you said Yes. Right over there on the 3rd chair, Amanda's station." she said as she went back to working on Maryse's hair. Keeley smiled at Maryse before she moved over to the Station. She got everything opened and ready and the first one in her chair was Natalya. Keeley walked around her and looked her over causing Natalya to look at her as if she was strange " what are you doing?" she asked. Keeley stopped and looked at her " Look, I'm nervous. But we are going pink lady." she joked to the Hart. Nattie sat back and Keeley started with the foundation and worked her way up. As she was working on Nattie's eyeshadow Nattie cleared her throat, " You're really good and quick about this. I can barely feel the make up on face, usually it feels like a coating. I can't wait to see what you have done." she said. Keeley smiled as she finished placing the eyelashes on the other woman's eyelid and looked over her work. " well you don't have to wait any longer." she said as she spun Nattie around to take a look. The woman smiled " Oh my god I love it! Thank you! " she said before she took off.

She had many women in her chair that day, including Naomi. Once Alexa Bliss got out of her chair, Keeley called out next, but nobody came. Keeley looked around and noticed there were no other Diva's and she looked at Carissa. Carissa and Stephanie stood there looking at her with an impressed look, she started to squirm a bit " what?" she asked. Steph looked at her " you just cracked out 7 of the 10 Diva's in this room." she told her. "And you didn't even break a sweat or crack under the pressure, not to mention you had the women laughing up a storm." Carissa added happily.

Stephanie came over and sat down in Keeley's chair, " I want to see what you can do." she said as she smiled at the younger woman. Keeley let out a breath and stood on the heels of her Converse " I mean.. alright." she said as she sat the balls of her feet back on the ground. Carefully she moved around the Female McMahon and looked over as she spoke out loud " You usually have on Some Kind of Black outfit, which from an artists point of view is fantastic because it gives creative freedom over what colors to use. Black goes with everything. With your Blue eyes, I think I have got it." she said as she went over and started to gather that materials that she needed to and went to work on Stephanie.

25 minutes later Keeley put the final touches on Steph's hair, and carefully she spun her around to face the mirror, it was the moment of truth. " Well?" she asked nervously. Stephanie looked in the mirror and looked herself over, she turned from left to right and looked at her hair and smiled in the mirror " I am telling you Carissa, if we ever get the chance to snatch her up I am going to jump all over it, you and her can be my power team." she said as she looked over at the other woman who was smiling at Keeley.

Carissa walked over and wrapped her arm around Keeley's shoulders, " the make up looks lighter and more natural, it's amazing. Honestly I would love to learn that technique. She looks amazing Keeley, and I am not going to Lie I would trade Amanda for you any day of the week. That girl is a fumbling mess with it comes to eyes and eyeliner and what have you. She has no confidence in her abilities." she sighed as she shook her head. Keeley looked at Carissa " Oh the technique is so simple, instead of relying on liquid foundation and blending it, use minimal of the liquid foundation and a tiny bit more of the powder, but make sure that you use loose powder and tap it. Then you use that and a small amount of powder bronzer for your cheeks and nose once again loose and BAM. I have been doing it like this for years and not even sweat can move it." she smiled at Carissa.

The other woman looked impressed and nodded " I guess we use a lot of liquid because sometimes especially in the summer months a lot of the women tend to sweat moe and it causes breakouts." she told her. Keeley clicked her tounge and nodded as her phone went off in her pocket. She she since ditched her hoodie so she was standing there in her skinny jeans and corset top. Walking over to the counter she reached in her pocket and took out her phone

Ran into Evelyn and you were not not with her, she said you just took off, everything ok?- C

Keeley smiled lightly at her phone and shook her head as she typed back. Stephanie and Carissa looked at each other with knowing smirks on their faces, " I know that smile. Someone has a cruuuush!" Stephanie sing songed. Keeley stopped and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, and a blush took her cheeks even thought she tried to will it away. " I.. No. " she stopped and thought about it " Maybe.. shut up!" she huffed as she finished her text and placed it in her back pocket. She looked at the other women " I am going to take the advice of good old Linda McMahon and let the chips fall where they may." she said wisely. Stephanie nodded her head, " well I am going to tell you this, Don't let the road life teeter you. I have lived it and honestly, anything is possible. I found my husband and I have 3 amazing daughters." she told her.

Keeley smiled at her and Stephanie looked down at her watch. " well it is about time for the show to begin. I have something for you though." she said as she reached in her back pocket. Keeley looked at her curious as she picked up her hoodie and watched Steph.

Stephanie reached out her hand and in it were two ticket, Keeley looked at her silently almost asking what they were " they are tickets to Monday Night Raw tomorrow night. You really saved our asses back there this is the least we can do, and don't worry about your flights while you were working I rescheduled them." she smiled at Keeley. Keeley's face lit up as she reached her hand out to take the tickets" Oh it was no problem but thank you so so much! This is amazing" she said happily as she took the tickets. Steph and her chatted as she lead Keeley down the seats where Evelyn was waiting. She waved to Stephanie and looked at her grandmother smiling.

Evelyn looked at her " Everything alright?" she asked. Keeley nodded " yes, everything is fine. Two of the makeup girls had food poisoning, so they needed help getting all the Diva's ready." she explained. Evelyn smiled and nodded " that is one thing you have always been great at and that my dear is working under pressure." she told her.

Summer Slam started, and Keeley got to see a whole new side of her grandmother, Evelyn stood there and cheered and jeered with the rest of the crowd and Keeley was loving it. In the first match Maryse had come down and flicked her hand in her normal fashion in Keeley's face, and Evelyn not knowing that Keeley had helded the woman get ready that night, puffed up her chest and started shaking her finger at her " Young lady I will let her jump this baracade! Don't think I won't that was RUDE!" she scolded Maryse. Keeley lost it, she laughed so damn hard she ended up leaning off to the side trying to get a stitch out of her side.

The night went on, with Keeley and Evelyn rooting for who they liked and jeering who they didn't. Then Seth's music hit, just then Keeley's phone went off. Reaching behind her she grabbed her phone and looked at the message, From Stephanie. It was a picture of Vince sitting at a Table backstage with Riku held up against his chest with a headset on pointing at a monitor. Keeley laughed and showed the picture to Evelyn who smiled and shook her head. She pointed and cheered at the ramp as Seth came out and stood there waiting for Dean. Once they started coming down to the ring Dean came over and ruffled Keeley's hair causing her to huff and move her hair out of her face just as he slid into the ring. Seth watched her from in the ring and smiled at her, She almost instantly melted as she smiled back at him and mouthed ' Good Luck'.

The match started and Keeley and Evelyn watched intently, Evelyn leaned over and whispered in Keeley's ear " is it just me or does that Ambrose boy have a fantastic butt? I mean, it's completely pinchable!" she told her granddaughter. Keeley's mouth dropped open as she slowly turned her head and looked at the woman with wide eyes. Evelyn blinked at her with a serious face " what?! I'm a fully grown woman who has need and eyes and I can see a nice butt when I see one. And with that being said" she said as she pointed to Ambrose's ass " I need to pinch that butt!" she laughed. Keeley had moved her eyes back to the match and was holding back laughter which was causing tears in her eyes " I.. I am going to stop you right there. First off people on the Internet call it ' The Ambooty'" she informed Evelyn. The older woman laughed and clapped her hands happily " Oh I like that, that is Delightful, Ambooty!" she finished giggling. Keeley looked over at the older woman. " As for the NEED to pinch his ass, I am sure we can come up with a plan." she told the woman with a wink.

The match was intense, Keeley kept calling out asking the ref if he actually had eyes, but finally she watched the pin. Dean and Seth had one, a happy scream let her lips as she jumped up and down clapping wildly. Seth and Dean presented their titles to the who arena holding them up and celebrating. They got out of the ring and Seth went over towards Keeley and she smiled at him so brightly as she kept clapping. Seth finally made it over to her and placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his in an intense kiss which she returned before he pulled back and rejoined Ambrose and made their way up the ramp. Keeley had a bright red face as she moved her eyes over to look at Evelyn who was smiling knowingly " Awwe look at you all Twitterpated." she cooed at Keeley. The younger woman snorted and waved her grandmother off smiling.

Keeley took out her phone and fired off a message to Joe next.

Good Luck Big Dog you got this, Take those bastards down!- K

Holding her phone she looked down when it went off

Thanks Doll, gonna go warm up a bit more! Saw that kiss with Rollins, You go girl- R

I am going to stop you right there because mentally I am seeing you do a Ghetto ass Z-snap and I just can't handle that. By the way, Grandma thinks ambrose has a nice butt and NEEDS to pinch it. - K

Hey whatever Grandma wants, Grandma Gets I can help make this happen. - R

Keeley put her phone away and looked over at Evelyn, " Roman said he will help you get to pinch Dean's ass" she told the woman. Evelyn blushed and laughed as they both watched the next couple matches. Then she heard Roman's music and she instantly started to cheer. But then, it was washed it out with Brock's music, she wrinkled her nose as soon as she saw him and Paul at the top of the ramp. She actually liked Paul Heyman before she had even set foot backstage, he was great on the mic and she loved the promo work he did, it always kept her on the edge of her seat. But once she had gotten here she had actually met him a couple times and found he was a very down to earth guy who loved to meet new people, it humbled her. She had had a few giggles with him and as he walked around the ring he looked at her and gave her his greasiest smirk ever, which in return she smirked back. The match started and Roman went right for Brock, she cheered as she saw Paul pulling a face of shock. " What's the matter Heyman, the big dog gonna tear your beast a new one?" she called out towards Paul. He snapped his head around and looked at her before he looked back at the ring and started calling to Brock.

The match went on and things were not looking good for Roman, Keeley huffed up and cleared her throat. " GET HIM ROMAN, MESS HIM UP! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE LESNAR, NICE SEEING YA FOR ONCE BYE BYE!" she called out to Evelyn's surprise. Paul snapped around and looked at Keeley as he moved towards her " Young Lady, I will have you know that my Advocate is UNDISPUTED!" he told her loudly. Keeley let out a humorless laugh as she looked him dead in the eye " The only thing undisputed about your Advocate is that fact that he is a Bitch!" she called back to him. Paul acted as though he was shocked, and placed a hand against his chest. Keeley smirked as they both looked back at the match, Brock had the upper hand and after a few minutes he got the pin . Paul laughed at Keeley as he walked up and made his way up the ramp along with everyone else.

Keeley and Evelyn had a security guard that came out and walked them back stage. Keeley went right over to Seth and tucked herself under his arm as she looked at Dean and Joe " You all did amazing!" she told them as she smiled brightly. Vince came out holding a sleeping Riku and handed him back over to Keeley who took him happily. As she was talking to the older man about how the dog had acted she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she smiled at the face of Paul Heyman. " I hope I didn't offend you, but that was damn fun." she told him. Paul laughed " Oh I love interaction with fans like that, it has been far too long since I had it so I have to thank you. I told Brock what we were bantering about and he actually chuckled a bit." he told her. Keeley laughed lightly " well good to know I am not going to be getting an F5" she joked.

Evelyn had gone back to the motel with Vince and Stephanie, while Keeley had stayed and was going to go back with Seth and the boys. Once they got to the motel room, they showered, fed Riku and managed to curl up in bed. They fell asleep that way with Riku on one side of Seth's chest and Keeley's head laying on the other.


	10. Chapter 10- The Beat Goes on

Chapter 9- And the beat goes on

The Following Monday had been busy for Keeley, she had woke up and started to get everything all packed up for when they would leave the next morning. Seth of course had crashed in her room and they had, of course had THAT talk. Both of them agreed to let things flow naturally, He of course requested daily puppy pictures and asked if it would be ok if they met up on the days he was home, she of course agreed with a smile on her face.

After saying good bye to everyone, they had flown home the next day. And there she was, her first day back to work and Evelyn was right in tow. As they walked in Davina popped out of her chair " MY GIRLS! THERE YOU ARE!" she cried out as she ran over and hugged Evelyn first. Keeley laughed as a a small yip came from her hoodie. Davina pulled back and looked Keeley over " first of all young lady you are glowing, we are gonna talk about that. And second.. did you just yip?" she asked. Evelyn snicked " that is cause she got herself a fella." she teased Keeley. Both the older women stood next to each other and wrapped an arm around one anothers shoulders and collectively said " OOOOOOHHHHHHH" like a live studio audience.

Keeley gave them a blank unamused stare are she pulled Riku out of her hoodie. Davina squealed " Oh my god! Look at this adorable little ball of fluff?!" Davina cried out happily as she walked over and took the puppy, she brought him up to her face and started giving him kisses which he now returned and smooshed him up against her cheek. Keeley laughed as she took her phones out and sat them at her station " That is Riku. And he is my rescue. Isn't he a peach?" she said as she smiled at the woman and puppy. Evelyn cleared her throat " alright well I have a few errands to run so you all have fun and I will see you for dinner." she said to Keeley as she headed out the door.

Keeley sighed and lat out a small laugh, Davina put Riku down on the floor so he could go exploring " I am going to have to get used to carrying two phone again." Keeley said as she powered the one on for her business. Davina laughed " I saw you on the TV there having a scream off with that guy.. that Paul guy." she giggled. Keeley let out a laugh

" Dav it was amazing, I got to work in the hair and make up section the day of the PPV because two of the girls got sick. But the superstars and divas they were so welcoming and friendly, it was really nice to hang out with people my own age. No offence." she added quickly. Davina smiled and sat down in the one styling chair " None taken. I am taking it you made friends and get to keep in touch? And tell me about the boy." she said leaning forward.

Keeley nodded " yeah I got a few of their numbers, and the guys from New Day and I exchanged PS4 names and stuff." she said as she pulled up photos of her and Finn and all that and was showing her. Then came a picture Roman had taken of her sitting in in Seth's lap playing a game with Riku sleeping on her chest. Dav took the phone and looked at the picture and then up at a blushing Keeley " You look so content and happy here." she said. Keeley smiled and looked down at the picture when Dav continued "and don't think I didn't see him kiss you after his match." she teased. Keeley laughed " his real name is Colby, he lives here in Davenport. We are just kinda taking it as we go. No labels or anything yet." she told her. Dav nodded as Riku came over and started sniffing at her. She picked him put and cuddled him, " Well that is the best way to take it, I am glad you are finally happy. I am taking it that he wants to see his handsome lil fella don't he?" she cooed at the puppy, and Riku whimpered back in response.

Keeley smiled " yeah he wants a daily picture. Speaking of" she said as she held her phone out to Dav and took Riku in her arms, Davina stood up and Keeley put her nose against Riku's. Davina snapped the picture and Keeley took the phone in her one hand and fired the picture off to Colby, when she noticed she had a text from Roman

Hey , So Raw in Iowa, in two weeks. And I have a plan so Grandma Ev can cop a feel on Ambrose.- R

Keeley laughed as she went on to tell Davina the story about Evelyn and the Ambooty. Davina doubled over laughing so hard she had tears streaking down her face, " Oh my God. She is not kidding you know, we went out to dinner one time at that Bar and Grill that we like. There was there Bartender working and your grandmother is like 'Oh Dav look at him he has such a nice butt on him.' I was dying, I nearly slid under the damn table with my glass of wine." she laughed. Keeley's phone went off a few times as she was laughing, picking it up she looked down and unlocked her phone

I actually miss both of those faces, but he looks to happy. Has he been exploring? How did he do his first night at home?- C

He did really well, I let him sleep in my bed because he was a bit scared which is normal, but he has been exploring around the shop and he is loving it. I think he misses your face too, Or maybe its the chest hair.- K

She heard the Bell to the door ring as she answered the other texts and Dav went to go check with the customer.

Tell ya Lass, You leave and Rollins is moping and I don't even get to hold a wee pup.- Balor

Oh well that is a shame, Rollins might just need a good cuddling. Maybe you can help him out for me, I warn you though he likes to be big spoon. It feels weird being home because I had so much fun but its ok, you still get to talk to my charming self. - K

Hey Big Dog don't worry about a motel if it is close enough, I can make up the guest rooms for all of you. - K

Keeley sat down her phone and looked over at the customer that was walking towards her, it was one of her favorite clients. Her name was Meghan she was 14 years old and she had special needs, when keeley had first started working at Curl up and Dye they had come in hoping someone would work with them to get the girls hair cut as most people were afraid to work with her. As soon as Meghan had seen Keeley she had noticed the Disney shirt Keeley had on that day and the girls had made a special friendship.

Keeley smiled widely " There is my princess! how are you sweetheart?!" she asked the girl with Riku still in her hands. Meghan clapped her hands then ran over and wrapped her arm around Keeley's waist and hugged her tightly, as Keeley wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders and returned the hug.

Keeley handed the puppy over to Dav who smiled at them and Keeley lead Meghan over to her chair and sat her down, carefully she got out a smock and fastened it around the girls neck " Alright Princess Meghan, are we doing our usual or something different today?" Keeley asked as she smiled at Meghan. Knowing that the girl was non verbal she looked to the girls mother, Diana. Meghan was looking at the puppy in Dav's arms and pointing at it while Diana walked over and smiled at Keeley " Well she is looking to have color done today, Do you have time for it?" she asked Keeley sweetly.

The younger woman smiled " Do I have time for my favorite Princess in the world?! Of course I do!" she said as she looked to Meghan, " So what color are you thinking? Can you point to it for me?" she asked Meghan. The girl reached her hand out and touched Keeley's hair, causing Keeley to blink as she tried to look over and see what color she had touched " You want Blue?" she asked her. Meghan shook her head and ran her hand completely over Keeley's hair " Ohh You want Rainbow?" she asked the girl. Meghan nodded her head, Keeley looked over at Diana and smiled as she reached out to take the girls tablet " alright peaches. What movie are we gonna watch while we work today?" she asked.

They had settled on Moana for the girl to watch while Keeley worked on her hair, Keeley would sing the songs along with the movie much to Meghan's delight, which in turn caused Diana and Dav to giggle. While they waited for the Dye to Settle Keeley set up the tablet so they could keep on watching the Movie. Meghan, had held Riku in her lap and pet him much to the dogs Delight. Keeley had just popped a couple Doritos in her mouth when one of her phones went off. Moving her eyes over she noticed it was her business phone, reaching out she grabbed the phone and answered without even thing " Hoku Nani. This is Keeley speaking." she said as she moved her mouth away and chewed her food. The voice on the other line cleared their throat, " Keeley. It's Stephanie McMahon." the voice said. Keeley breathed in and choked on her Doritos, carefully she cleared her thorat and recovered " Well, if you are calling this phone then you and those adoreable girls cracked Paul somehow. What can I do for you?" she asked chuckling. Stephanie laughed " More like we were able to negotiate with the daughters and I would like to book your services." Steph replied.

Keeley perked a brow and snuck off over to her book for the business " alright so what are you looking to book and how far out?" she asked. Dav looked over at her and Keeley rolled her eyes " One Second Steph, Hey Davina, can you check the dye in Megs hair and see if its dry please?" she asked the older women Dav nodded and moved over to Meghan as Keeley watched " Dav, Remember, let her see your hands before you just touch her head or she will have an episode." she reminded her. Steph chuckled " Is this a bad time? You seem to be pretty busy." Steph said. Keeley sighed " Yes and No. I am explain later if you are available for a call back." Keeley sighed sounding extremely sorry. Stephanie giggled

" Trust me, I totally understand, yeah I will be available tonight, just give me a ring when you get home or whenever you are free." Stephanie said . Keeley smiled " I go home in a couple hours and as soon as my cheeks hit my couch I am all yours." she said . Stephanie laughed " Oh you wait, I get off this phone I'm gonns strutt around with my phone and be like ' Oh sorry Im waiting for my date with Keeley' Half of them are going to be so jealous. You made quite the impression it seems. You are very much missed." She said.

Keeley laughed " Awe, that is very sweet but there is nothing special about me, and I got quite a few texts this morning, so trust me I know." she laughed " alright I will talk to you in a little bit, see ya soon Steph." she said. Stephanie laughed " Speak to you soon." and before Keeley hung up she heard Steph call out " I have a date with Keeley later!".

The Hours flew by rather quickly for Keeley, Evelyn had called her and let her know that she was going to go out with an old friend of hers for dinner. For Keeley that was a relief, On her way home she stopped at one of the Take out places that specialized in International Foods. Walking into her House she put Riku down on the floor and watched him take off as she chuckled. Walking into the Living room she sat her food down and went in the kitchen to get Riku his wet food. Walking in the living room she set the plate down for him and watched as he ran over and started to eat his food while he wiggled his little dog butt. Laughing she shook her head as she reached over into her bag and took out her Book for Hoku Nani. Taking out her Cell Phone and called steph as she set the phone down on speaker.

While the phone rang she put it on speaker and set it down, while she opened her food she heard Paul answer Steph's phone " you play favorites I see how it is" he pouted. Keeley snorted " Hardly, look your wife made the first move. She called me sooo I mean it must be the good hair " she joked back. Paul laughed " I mean it has to be, I mean lets face it my locks are gone" He chuckled as he put her on speaker and set the phone down. Keeley laughed as she took a bite of her food, " This is true, when you were heel and I was a teenager I used to call you Goldie. So any idea what the Mrs. was calling me about?" she asked as she picked up the controller to her PS4 and pulled up her HBO Go as she took another bite and chewed her food. Paul cleared his throat

" All I know is she said something about booking you." he said

Keeley nodded her head " Trips, you have her phone. Where is she?" she asked chuckling as she pulled up Season 4, she knew what the next episode was. Red Wedding, this episode always killed her. Paul grunted " she's in the bathroom, so tell me what is a young 30 something do on a weeknight? Giving a call back, then heading out to the bar for a night on the town?" he asked her curiously. Keeley perked an eyebrow as she looked down at her phone as she pulled a face that screamed ' is he serious?', she set her fork down and sat up picking up her phone " I don't really go out on the town, I have never really been one for going out and partying it up unless there is a reason. I mean come on I am in my 30's Recovery time is not like 20's anymore." they both chuckled before she continued " Besides, usually if I wanna drink I do so at home because then I am not obligated to wear proper clothes. I can chill in my jammies. If you really must know though" she teased him " I picked up some take out food, and Riku has had his dinner, and I just fired up my playstation 4 to watch Game of Thrones. " she told him

The line was silent before he spoke " I heard that show is really good, you think I would like it?" he asked her. Keeley bounced her head back and forth " Yeah, I mean for sure it not a kid friendly show, lots of boobs and blood and killing and cussing. But it is a really good show if you like time period pieces, which I love." she confessed. She could hear Paul set back in his chair " I'll have to check it out." he told her, then she heard Steph ask who he was talking to and Keeley piped up " Quick! Help! He has me hostage!" she teased. Both of them laughed and Steph spoke next " well I am glad you called back, I am looking to book you. I was thinking for Halloween." she said. Keeley sat up again and picked up her book and flipped to October " alright well lucky for you I have that wide open, never done one where I travel to another state so that will be interesting. How many people?" she asked as she picked up a pencil and waited.

Stephanie cleared her throat " well we are having a huge Halloween Party for everyone, but I was thinking that the girls or whoever could send you what they wanna be, but I was thinking that maybe you could attend the party with us?" she asked hopefully. Keeley looked at the phone and laughed as she shook her head, but she thought about how much she had with everyone there and chewed the inside of her lip before answering " You know what, yes, I'll attend. And If you can get The Rock there I will even Dress up as Moana." she chuckled as she penciled in, then she thought about it as Steph spoke " I will see what I can do." she told Keeley. Keeley nodded as she turned on her show. " Well I can order the ticket and since I am a guest, I will do it for Free." she told steph. " No! No you will not! I insist on paying because well it's an event for the Superstars, Diva's and their families. So we were thinking you could help with the kids seeing how you are really good with kids. Of course I will have them send what the kids are going to be as well." Steph said. Keeley nodded " I love doing kids make up for Halloween, I will work up a price and let you know. Should I just call you from my own number?" she asked. Stephanie spoke up " yes just call me on my cell phone! I will talk to you later I am so excited!" she squealed happily.

Keeley laughed " yeah I am pretty excited too, now I just have to figure out what my costume is gonna be, I am pretty sure I know what but this is gonna require a dress." she said in the flat tone. " By the way, sorry I could not really talk earlier the customer I was is a Non Verbal Special needs girl, and if you approach her and touch even her hair without her seeing your hands, she freaks out. She is one of my favorites, I get to watch disney and sing the songs." she laughed. Steph giggled " You are too precious for this world you know that?". Keeley rolled her eyes " Oh stop, No seriously keep going." she joked.

The Women talked for a while longer about what her and the girls and paul wanted to be for halloween. They hung up and Keeley picked up Riku who curled up in her lap, she continued to eat her food and watch her Game of Thrones. About a half and hour later Keeley's phone went off. Riku picked up his head and gave a little puppy grunt as Keeley picked up the phone and swiped " I'm on the Purple Wedding this better be good." she said as she put it on speaker. " I can't sleep." came Colby's voice from the speaker. Keeley perked a brow and looked at the clock " Holy fuck, I have been watching this longer than I thought." she replied with a yawn. Seth chuckled " It's not the same sleeping without you here." he told her.

Keeley blushed as she turned off the PS4 and picked up a sleeping Riku and her phone

" yeah it has been weird, I got so used to sharing a bed with you, So you are lucky I have unlimited everything, we could sleep on the phone if you want." she suggested as she headed up the stairs towards her bedroom. She heard Colby move around in the bed and his breathing became a bit more intense in the phone " So we all had a meeting about that Halloween party with Stephanie tonight, word has it this beautiful little birdie is going to be coming and doing hair and make up." he said in a sleepy tone. Keeley laughed " Yeah, I talked to her about it tonight, I'm Super excited for that. She said she was going to tell people to send me what kind of costumes they are going to wear." she said as she set Riku down on the bed. Going over she opened her drawers and got out her Pj's. Colby laughed " Oh yeah she told them they can text the business phone, e-mail them, call you, things like that. She gave it all man." he told her.

Keeley started to strip down and laughed " I am not shocked, we are not sure how many people are actually going to get work done, so in a way that helps me in knowing what exactly I am getting into." she told him as she started to redress. She heard the door open on his end and heard Joe in the backround. Keeley smiled as she laid down next to the phone on her side facing it, Riku came up and laid by the phone as well. He whimpered a bit and started licking at the phone when he heard Joe and Colby talking, she smiled softly at the pup and scratched his head. Riku settled and drifted into a puppy sleep.

After a while of talking and joking, Colby and Keeley fell asleep with phones on their pillows. On Colby's side the door to the bathroom could be heard opening, but neither of the sleeping people could be bothered with it. Joe looked at Colby who was sleeping with a pillow cuddled up to his chest and the phone with Keeley next to his head. Picking up his phone he took a picture and sent it to Renee with the caption ' The Boy has got it bad.'


	11. Chapter 11- Happy Birthday Keeley

Chapter 10 - Does anyone have a paper shredder?

Well the show roman had been talking about seemed to get rescheduled much to Keeley's disappointment. 3 weeks later it was the weekend of Keeley's Birthday, they had all settled on just having a cookout and nothing too big. A Few friends had showed up including Meghan who was currently on the ground with Keeley playing with Riku. Keeley laughed as the girl ran and Riku chased her. She picked up her wine cooler and took drink as she looked down at her phone. It was quiet, too quiet. She glared at it a but and only looked away when she heard Dav laughing at her " if you stare at it any harder it will burst into flames" she teased. Keeley perked a brow at her and then looked back down at the phone.

Evelyn had offered to man the grill, and everyone was chatting happily, Meghan and her rainbow locks had come over to sit on Keeley's lap as she held Riku. Keeley's phone went off, reaching over she picked it up " Go for Gimore" she said as she tucked the phone in her shoulder and went back to braiding Meghan's hair like Khaleesi from Game of Thrones. A Female voice came through the phone " Oh I hope I have the right number is this Kaylee.. No that's not right, Kelly, No...KEELEY! Is this Keeley?" the voice asked. Keeley's hands stopped working as a weird look passed over her face " Yes, this is Keeley, can I ask who this is?" she asked curiously but not unfriendly.

A breath came from the woman, and a male voice could be heard in the backround " Oh, good! My name is Holly I'm Seth's mother. I am pretty sure I am outside your house, I was asked to deliver something to you." she said sweetly. Keeley placed her hand on Meghan's back silently asking her to get up, once the girl did Keeley got up phone to her ear and walked around the outside of her house. She saw a woman and a man in a car the woman had a phone to her ear. Barefoot in her Jeans and Classic Bon Jovi Shirt, Keeley walked across the street and tapped on the window, giving the woman and man a bright shining smile. Backing up a bit she giggled as they both got out of the car.

Holly clapped her hands " Oh good we found you! Hello, I'm Holly, it is so nice to meet you I have heard so much about you." she gushed as she walked over and gave Keeley the warmest hug known to man. Keeley laughed and returned the hug as she backed up

" it is so nice to meet you as well! Hello, I'm Keeley" she said giving a sheepish smile

" I am glad you found the place ok, thought i'm not sure how you got my address, I am going to take a guess and say that was that charming son of yours." she winked. Holly and the guy laughed, he walked over and held out his hand " I'm Colby's older brother Brandon, and Roman was not kidding when he said Rainbow Bright" he chuckled. Keeley smiled and reached out and shook his hand " yeah, it's hard to miss me in a crowd" she joked. Holly opened the car door and took out a huge thing of flowers with balloons on them, " These are for you, Happy Birthday by the way!" she said smiling brightly. Keeley laughed awkwardly as she reached out and took the flowers from the woman " Oh thank you! Geeze he didn't have to do this!" she said blushing brightly. She looked over at the two and smiled " would you like to join us? We are having a cookout in the backyard, nothing too big." she offered sweetly. Holly looked over at Brandon who nodded " sure, I would like to get to know the girl who caught my little brothers eye." he said. Holly looked like she was goint to jump up and down as she nodded. Keeley smiled and lead them to the backyard " Everyone this is Holly and Brandon, Colby's mother and brother. This is Davina, My grandmother Evelyn, Diana and her husband Hank and Their Daughter Meghan." she said introducing everyone as she pointed. Everyone waved and said hello, then Davina spotted the flowers in Keeley's arms " Ooooh what is this, Evelyn look. The boy got her flowers!" she called over to Evelyn.

Evelyn perked and eyebrow and looked at Davina and smiled before they looked at Keeley and started making kissing noises and 'Oooooohing' at her. Keeley all but buried her face in the flowers and grumbled " Oh for the love of christ let the ground open up and swallow me now." she said. Finally she picked up her head and looked at Dav " Hey Blanche, make yourself useful and get a couple chairs while I go put these in water?" she asked. She went inside quick and placed the flowers and placed them in ice cold water. She walked back outside and smiled at Holly who has set in the chair next to hers. Sitting back down she beckoned Meghan back over to her, the girl came running back over and plopped in Keeley's lap. Holly pointed at Riku " And would that be the fur baby Colby keeps saying you two are the parents of?" she asked jokingly. Keeley laughed as she Settled Meghan down on the ground in front of her while she worked on her hair. Nodding her head "Yes, that is Riku. He is getting to be quite the feisty little fellow." she laughed.

Holly looked over at the younger woman, she could see what Colby saw in her and she approved. " So tell me about you dear." she said as she sat back in her chair and watched the girl work. Keeley shrugged her shoulders " I was born and raised in Hawaii, I moved her to attend college at St. Ambrose. And I have been here ever since. I work at Curl up and Dye with Davina. I run my own business on the side. Nothing too special about me." she said as she loked over at her and smiled. Diana and Hank tilted their head as they listened, they were interested as well. Holly nodded " I was going to guess you were from a place that has a lot of sun. So how did you meet Colby?" she asked. Keeley laughed " Well Grandma won us tickets to the all access thing for summer slam, I was on my way to Dinner with the younger McMahons and I was looking at my phone and I ran smack into him. I apologized up and down and he was like speechless. But I can say you raised a gentleman, he could obviously see that My walking in heels is the Equivalent of a newborn Horse trying to gain it's legs." she joked,

Brandon laughed as he came over and handed his mother a bottle of water and himself a beer " He can be like that." he added. Keeley smiled at him, " well while I was at dinner Himself, Finn and Roman ended up joining us for drinks. And it just kinda went from there. Then when I found Riku He offered to stay with me and help out through the night because at that point Riku needed feedings every 2 hours. And we just kinda went from there, we are not putting titles on anything, just kind of letting things go where they are going to go." she told whoever was listening as she worked on Meghan's hair. Once she was Done she had Meghan stand up and show everyone her hair. Brandon looked inpressed " reminds me of that Thrones show Colby watches." he said. Keeley pointed at him as she took a drink and nodded " it's exactly from that!" she laughed.

After a while everyone was chatting and laughing as if they had been friends for a while, Keeley's phone rang and she looked down at the screen, she perked a brow and picked up the phone " What can I do for you Lucky Leprachaun?" she asked as she took a drink. Finn cleared his throat " Lass! Name me a flower that girls like! Quick" he said. Keeley perked a brow " Depends Friends or trying to score a date?" she asked him. She could hear Finn shuffle his feet " Friends for now but hopefully something more." he told her. Keeley sat up and set her plate down " well you came to the right place I am a fantastic wingman, You don't want roses yet, that is too strong yet, Roses are a very romantic flower, I would say go with an arrangement of Carnations, Baby's breath and Lillies, they are very neutral but they gives that feel of interest. Just make sure there is Red sprinkled in there. You good?" she asked him.

She could hear him writing and frunt " yeah I got it lass, By the way Seth was talking bout giving ya a call 'ere soon, so heads up. I will let ye kno how it goes. Tanks!" he said as he hung up. Keeley looked at the phone and pulled an impressed face" damn she must be hella cute if he is asking me for flower advice instead of what leggos to buy." she joked. Meghan came out of the house carrying a card, she walked over and offered it to Keeley. She looked at the card and smiled as she took it from the girl " Where did you find this sweetie?" she asked. Meghan looked at her then pointed at the Flowers on the counter, " they were in the flowers?" she asked. Meghan smiled and nodded. Keeley clicked her tongue and looked over at Holly who in return shrugged her shoulders " I was just told to put it in there sweetheart, I have no idea what is in it. He sent it to me to put in there." she said.

Keeley looked at the card and chewed the inside of the lip, The writing on the front was Colby's she took a breath and forgot there were others there until Dav called out " Oh fod god sake, Open the damn card before I start sweating!". Keeley grunted as she opened the Envelope, She saw a while lined paper and a card, she went with the paper first. Opening it she looked down and smiled as she read

Keeley,

I honestly am so bad at this so just bear with me.

I have enjoyed our time together, so much that you would not even believe. I know it seems like it came out of no where and that it is all whirlwind, but to me it just feels natural. After you left, I found it so hard to sleep because I had gotten used to waking up with you laid on my chest, and once you went home it just felt cold.

Now we have started to sleep on the phone , I sleep better knowing you are there with me. So in the card you are going to find an Airline Ticket and Tickets to next weekends Pay Per View.

Yes you need to Bring Riku.

Your flight will leave Friday Afternoon, I will meet you at the airport and from there we will go to the motel.

Bring something nice to wear, because I want to take you on a proper date.

I can't wait to see you.

Colby

Keeley smiled as she looked at Everyone, " He got me a plane ticket and tickets to the No Mercy Pay Per View next weekend. And he said I have to bring Riku, and something nice to wear." she told them all as she pulled out the card and opened it. There laid all the tickets she needed and the tag for Riku's crate. She held up them for when to see, a blush had taken over her cheeks. Holly moved in front of her and took a picture and quickly sent it to Colby. Evelyn lifted a finger " Honey, do you even own a nice dress?" she asked. Keeley blinked and thought about it, "I... No. DAMN IT he would say a dress! Alright who wants to go shopping this week?" she asked looking at all the women.

Dav was booked for the week, Evelyn had work of her own and Diana had appointments for Meghan all week. Keeley looked over at Holly with a hopeful look, Holly smiled at her " I would love to go with you! We will make a night of it!" she smiled.

Keeley and Holly made the plans for that Thursday. Once everyone gave Keeley hugs and wished her a happy birthday, they were off. Keeley went around and started putting chairs back into the shed, and thankfully everyone had helped clean up the food so that was done. She let out a whistle and called Riku over to her. She watched as he started to run over to her, proud of the fact he was started to look like an actual puppy. Once he came running into the house she closed the door. Going to the living room she sat down and started sorting out her appointments for that week, trying to squeeze the ones she would have on those days into the days that she would not be there.

Her phone rang, reaching over she swiped the phone without even looking at it. Colby's voice came through the phone " well, it would seem you know how to make a good impression on mothers." he said. Keeley smiled and chuckled, " I have never figured that out about that myself. For some reason, mothers love me." she joked. Colby chuckled " So you are coming right?" he asked her. Keeley looked over at her phone and lifted an eyebrow " Of course I am going to be there, why would I not be?" she asked him. Colby let out a sigh, " I'm actually really excited to see you. And Riku too! How is my boy?" he asked.

Keeley smiled as she looked over at the puppy laying on the floor passed out, " well right now he is laying on the floor completely passed out. Between Meghan and your brother they wore him right out." she told him. She could hear Joe laugh in the back, reaching out she picked up her company phone and used it to snap a picture and send it to Joe. She could tell as soon as he got it because she heard " Oh my god he is getting Big! Look at him all passed out, he looks like a dust mop." he joked. They all sat there and talked for a while before finally they all fell asleep, Joe and Colby in the bed and Keeley passed out on the couch with a pen in hand.

THURSDAY came after then she knew, her bags were almost completely packed for the trip, but today was her shopping trip with Holly. Dressed in her jeans and a t shirt, she heard a car pull into the drive way. There was Holly, Keeley put on her Invader Zim hoodie and walked out on the porch and smiled at the woman in the car. Walking over she opened the passenger side and slid into the seat. Holly looked over and smiled at her " I am glad you decided to let me drive, I do have to stop over at Black and Brave and rally the troops for the day." she smiled. Keeley let out a small laugh " I have no problem with that, besides you said you knew all the good places, I mean, if you catch me in a dress shop that is not Hot Topic's website." she joked.

They took off and before Keeley knew it there their first destination. Holly got out of the car and Keeley followed behind. Holly opened the door and started calling out for people to get up, Teenage boys started getting up, grunting and saying good morning to Holly. Keeley stood back by the door and looked around, there were a few boys in the living room which was looking a bit cramped, she bit the inside of her lip, she had the urge to go in and rearrange the living room to make it more spacious for them. Holly came up next to her " Guys this is Keeley, she is a friend of Colby's." Keeley smiled and raised her hand.

One of the boys smiled at her " Love your hair!" he told her. She smiled " Thanks! Takes a bit to maintain but I keep it going" she chuckled. He looked at her sheepishly, Holly went about doing what she needed to do while Keeley went over to the living room and looked at the TV, Some of the boys were in there watching The Hobbit : Battle of the Five Armies. She stood in the door way and watched, she loved these movies so freaking much it was sickening. The guys watched with baited breath when Bard came on the screen, Keeley smirked and pointed at the screen " Hey, Look it's knock off Will Turner!" she giggled. The guys looked at her, then back at the screen. One of them turned his head and laughed " Yeah now that you mention it he does look like Will Turner." he admitted. Keeley laughed and nodded her head as Holly came over and looked at her. Keeley was so at ease as she talked to them, finally she cleared her throat " Are you ready to head off Keeley?" she asked. Keeley turned and smiled as the boys turned and looked at Holly. One of them smiled at her " so what you are up to today Holly?" he asked her. She chuckled " Keeley and I are going dress shopping today." she giggled. Keeley turned her head and looked at them with a weak smile and a look like she was internally screaming in a way. One of the boys laughed, " You don't Strike me as the Dress type" he told her. Keeley clicked her tongue " well there is a reason I only own one." she told him as she smirked over at Holly.

Once they said their goodbyes they were off, The first one they pulled up to Keeley looked at the window and KNEW this one was going to be a no go, but she would give it a whirl. As soon as they stepped foot in the door all Keeley could smell was Chanel Number 5, she wrinkled her nose. They walked around the store and Holly picked out a couple and handed them to Keeley, and waved her over to the Dressing Room.

Keeley stripped down and put the one dress on, it was poofy, too poofy, and a deep purple color. She liked the off the shoulder, but that was about it, She reached her hand out and opened the door and stepped out so Holly could see. The older woman cleared her throat and bit the inside of her lip " Well that one is..." she trailed off. Keeley finished for her " I look like a gigantic bruise." she told her. Holly started laughing and nodded her head " More like Rope Burn!" she chuckled as she waved her hand for Keeley to go change.

After a while and a few more dresses ( much to Keeley's dismay) she asked Holly if they could try her store. A While later they walked from the Hot Topic Keeley had found with a long sleeve black and purple Tripp Dress. Keeley skipped happily to the car. Once they were in there Holly looked over at Keeley " it amazes me, we went to ever dress shop in town and you find something for 50 dollars in Hot Topic." she said amazed. Keeley blushed and laughed " I am a really simple person, I would rather shop at Hot Topic than some place fancy, Plus I feel more comfortable in it." she smiled.

After dinner and finally getting home, Keeley went about packing her bag for the next day's trip. Her phone rang and she sighed as she picked up without looking and put it on speaker phone " Better be good I'm balls deep in packing right now." she said as she went about holding up pants and looking at them in next to the t-shirts she had picked out. Colby chuckled through the phone " well it would seem that mothers love you." he said. In the back she could hear Xavier and Big E making OOOOOOH and Kissing noises. She perked up and eyebrow and looked down at the phone.

Picking up another pair of Jeans she looked them over and decided they were good to go with her Blue Sweater she had picked. " And what makes you say that?" she asked him. Colby shooed the other guys away " I just got off the phone with my mother and all she could do was rave that you are the most polite, funny and laid back person she had ever had the pleasure of spending the day with. She said she approves." he told her. Keeley laughed. Keeley snorted as Riku came bounding up and stairs and wiggling his little butt at Keeley's bed from hearing Colby's voice, she smiled and looked back at the phone as she folded up her clothes in her bag " You know if I had known it was the mother test I would have worn something other than Jeans." she told him. Roman laughed in the backround " No you would not have and we all damn well know it." he teased her.

After a bit longer they settled down for bed as she had to be up for her flight.

SETH'S POV

The next morning, Colby woke up the the sound of Keeley chasing Riku through the house " Come On Riku, Come on. If you get in the carrier I'll I don't know what the hell does a puppy want? Um, wait! You want a treat? You want a Treat boy?! Here ya go get the treat!" she said in an excited tone. The next thing he heard over the phone was puppy paws hitting the floor at an alarming rate, then 2 loud thumps. Keeley busted up laughing " Oh my fucking god!" she cried out as she closed the carrier. Roman laughed from his bed " Oh my god she is not boring that is for damn sure." he said as she got out of bed. Colby chuckled as he heard the phone get picked up " You tell him I can hear him talking about me, by the way your son just ran so hard into the cage he tripped it over and trapped himself in the cage." she told Colby.

Colby laughed and shook his head " what time does your flight leave?" he asked her. Keeley could be heard picking up her stuff and moving it downstairs. " the flight leaves in 2 hours and it's about a 2 and a half hour flight. So I will be there about Noon Thirty, or 1 pm. You are going to be there to get me right?" she asked him. Colby ran a hand over his face " Actually Renee and Naomi are going to pick you up, We all have interviews and stuff for the day, phone interviews and shit for the match Sunday." He told her. Keeley let out a sigh over the phone " Alright, well at least I know who I am looking for. But I gotta go I will see you soon." she told him as she hung up.

After getting up and getting to the Gym, Colby headed for the shower. There was a knock at the bathroom door. Dean poked his head in " Hey man Renee is getting ready to leave for the airport, Naomi got called in for interviews, who else could we get to go?" he asked. Colby stood there in the shower jaw slacked as he thought about it " I um, whoever she wants to take, Keels get along with anyone." he said. Dean grunted and closed the door. Seth got out of the shower and dressed for the day. Walking out he looked at Ambrose on the bed, " so who did you get to go?" he asked. Dean shrugged his shoulders " I don't know Renee said she had someone in mind." he said.

NORMAL POV

Keeley got off the plane and went to collect her luggage and Riku as well. She walked towards the enterance and started looking for the platinum blonde hair, once she spotted her, she moved towards Renee, she noticed it was not Naomi that was with her, instead she was looking at a smiling Paul Heyman. Keeley stood there with her bags and tilted her head as she tapped her foot then looked at Renee then back at Paul " Naomi, sweetie that is not your hair or make up style we need to get you back on the right track." she teased lightly with a smile. Paul laughed and reached out to take her bag from her, Keeley smiled back at him and let him take the bag " It's good to see you again Miss Gilmore." He said to her. Keeley smiled brighter as Renee came over and gave her a huge hug which Keeley returned. She turned her head to Paul " It's good to be back. And it is great to see you again Paul, never know I just might razz you and your client again." she teased him.

Paul laughed but Renee caught Keeley's attention when she reached out and ran her fingers though Keeley's hair. " when did the Rainbow go bye bye?" she asked. In all honestly Keeley had forgotten that she had gone back to her original Color til after Halloween. Keeley laughed " Well, I need it for my Halloween costume so to get my costume all around I figured dye it back now and work on my costume like that." she shrugged. They started walking and Renee chuckled " I never would have guessed your natural hair color was that dark." she told her. Keeley laughed when they reached the car and they all got in, She took Riku from his cage and let him lick Renee's face all up

" I got my mothers everything, Black hair, Her darker complexion and Graceful again. I got my dads sharp Green Eyes. " she smiled as she looked between Paul and Renee

" some of the older people in the Village at home call me Ka nani maka maka as a nick name, they have for years." she told them.

Paul tilted his head " and what does that mean exactly?" he asked her. Keeley smiled

" Loosely it translates to ' Bright Eyed Beauty'" she told him with a smile as the driver took off and started making their way through the city. Renee got curious " You know we should all take a vacation and have you show us around Hawaii." she joked. Keeley chuckled and looked at her seriously " which Island?" she asked her. " I mean for my 16th birthday my parents took me to Pearl Harbor.. they didn't find me for 2 days because I took off like a shot. And just got lost in the history there." she chuckled. Paul looked at her next " Tell me how would you say Brocks Catch Phrase in Hawaiian?" he asked her.

Keeley rolled her eyes up to the ceiling of the car and thought about it long and hard

"Pokole." she told him. Paul looked at her and she gave him a cheeky smile before she said " it means Boring." and stuck her tongue out.

They all stopped for a bite to eat and even stopped on the Walk of Fame where Keeley took a picture with a few of the stars the biggest one being Johnny Depp, then they made their way to the Hotel. Renee handed Keeley and key and Paul so graciously carried the bags for them up to the room. Keeley let them in and smiled at them " well thank you both so much for picking me up and taking me to meet Johnny Depp or at least his star, prolly the closest I am ever going to get to him" she laughed. Paul walked up and gave her a hug " well you have been a breath of fresh air I can tell you that, if you ever need anything please let me know, I will make sure it gets done." He told her. Keeley returned his hug " Oh well thank you so much , Sir Heyman." she laughed at him. They all heard a growling from behind Keeley and turned around to see Riku rolling around the bed letting out a groan like growl everytime he moved.

Keeley shook her head and thanked them again for leading her to the room and told them she would see them soon. Keeley went around and unpacked her clothes, got out her laptop and connected it to the WIFI, instead of her usual she was feeling some Avengers. Picking up the phone she called and ordered some room service and checked the time 8 PM. Shrughing she went and hopped a quick shower and got her PJ's on and decided a Marvel Marathon was in order. Once that was all done she got her room service and settled on the bed with her hair down, her hair hid her face, when the door opened and Colby walked in she didn't even flinch, and poor Riku had worn himself out and was sleeping next to the bed.

Colby walked in and set his things down and looked over at the sound of a movie playing, but didn't recognize the person sitting on his bed. He opened his mouth and held up a finger, but then lowered them back down " Can I help you? I am gonna have to ask you to leave.. My girlfriend should be here anytime, and while she is not the biggest person in the world, she might actually throw you into a Volcano." he said in a sheepish voice. Keeley furrowed up her eyebrows and tried not to laugh as she listened to him, but she silently nodded her head. Carefully she turned and placed her feet on the floor before standing up with her back to him. She brought her hands in front of her and wrung them lightly as she turned around and looked at him smiling " I'm so sorry Mister Rollins please don't call the renta cops on me." she said in an innocent voice.

Colby stood there and looked her over, his chocolate brown eyes were wide as he looked her over " I.. I was expecting Rainbow, I.. wow, you look amazing. I love the hair babe." he told her as he walked up to her. Keeley tilted her head up and smiled at him as he placed a hand on her cheek and slid his hand back so his fingers slid into her hair, Keeley reached her hand out and carefully slid her hand around his waist as she took a step closer to him and very lightly pressed her body against his " It's my natural hair color. " she told him quietly. Colby blinked as he backed up just a tiny bit and looked over " I didn't think you could get any more beautiful, and you prove me wrong." he chuckled. Leaning forward he moved forward and captured her lips with his. Keeley smiled into the kiss and slid her hand up from his waist to his back where she pulled him closer to her and happily returned the kiss. After a couple minutes they pulled away and smiled at each other as they placed their foreheads together. Colby took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes, " so what is on the agenda for tonight?" he asked her. Keeley smiled " well I already ordered Room Service and have The Avengers on, I was thinking lot of cuddling and kissing" she told him with a smile. Colby agreed with another kiss.

Finally after a couple movies and lots of kissing, feeling and playing with Riku they fell asleep in one anothers arms with Riku laying between their feet.


	12. Chapter 12- Oh, look another shoe

Chapter 12- Oh look another Shoe to drop.

_**A/N: I'm baaaaack! Who missed me? Well after a few real life hang ups I am back and Keeley and Colby are back up and running! **_

_**I own nothing but my oc's **_

Keeley woke up to knocking on the door the next morning, " Colb.. get the door." she grunted, reaching over she went to shove his shoulder and found a note " Oh you shit." she grunted as she picked up her head. " You are going to have to wait a minute, yoda took my Jedi powers away and I can't unlock the door from the bed!" she called out with her eyes closed. The banging got quicker and louder "Girl you best open this door!" Naomi called out. Keeley grunted as she tried to untangle herself from the sheets, giving up she used her arms and pulled herself off the bed and onto the floor. Her feet were free and her arms, so she used them to drag herself across the floor and over to the door.

Lifting herself with her one arm, she reached the other one up and turned the door knob before falling back on the floor on her back. The door opened and she looked up at Noami and Finn who were looking down at her, Keeley blinked she knew her hair was a tangled mess thanks to Colby and his fingers and an intense make out session mixed with sleep, Finn laughed " You uh, You alright there lass?" he asked her. Keeley blinked and opened her mouth to answer when Riku came over and started licking her face, sputtering she moved her head out of the way of the dogs affection.

Both of them walked in and closed the door when Finn took his phone out and snapped a picture, she assumed he was sending it to Colby, Naomi looked down at her " Girl, is that your natural hair color?" she asked. Keeley blinked again "yes. Now tell me one of you came with a liquid coffee bean sacrifice." she ask as she went back to trying to untangle herself. Her Cell phone went off on the night stand " Oh fucking... " she groaned as she started to inch worm her way over to the night stand and grab her phone answering it " I'm struggling. What do you want?" she asked breathlessly as she put it on speaker phone.

Stephanie laughed " Hey I figured out a date for the Halloween Party." she said. Keeley had set up and was untangling when she found a knot in the sheets " Oh that little shit tied me in the sheets!" she yelled. She looked over at the phone " alright what is the date?" she asked as she stood up then bent over and picked up her phone. Stephanie laughed " bed trouble there Moana?". Keeley grunted " Architects are shitheads, alright let me grab my book." she said as she moved over to her bag and grabbed her book " Ok so in October obviously, duh. What date?" she asked

Another voice cleared and Paul came over the phone " Saturday October 21st. We are thinking like 3pm til about 9 PM would that give you enough time to get everyone done and still join?" he asked. Keeley flipped through her pages while the other two watched her curiously " Oh only problem with that is I am going to have to take a late night flight which where it is located it would honest be almost a 2 hour flight, I have a wedding the night before that, So I'll work at Curl up from 6 am til 11:30 and then I have to be there at Noon to start working on the Bride she has 4 bridesmaids, I'll have Dav with me so I will have at least 3 people to get ready, so that would put me at about 3pm the wedding starts at 5, so if I get done there about 4..." she rambled as she pulled up flights on her phone and looked over them " If I leave there about 4 and I have my bag in my trunk already I can grab the flight that leaves at 6:30, its an hour and 45 minute flight, so I would land about 8:15, then I can come to the hotel unload and the head over to the establishment and start prep work on some of the people who need a bit of extra TLC." she rambled to the couple on the phone.

Finn and Naomi looked at each other with their jaws on the floor as they pet Riku who was watching Keeley like this was normal, but whining cause he had to potty. Keeley never took her eyes off her phone or book as she reached in her bag and pulled out a leash and held it out to Finn " Do you mind?" she asked him . Finn shook his head and took the dog out, as Keeley kept rambling after flashing Naomi a smile.

" Ok so if I land at 8:15PM and head over start some of them, then I can be up and ready to get started about 9 am, if the thing starts at 3 that gives me 6 hours...I should be able to swing it, absolutely." she told them. Paul let out a whistle as he walked from the phone " she busts her ass more than we do" she grumbled. Keeley laughed " already penciled in, so the price I worked up, I know you told me NOT to cut corners but I will just crash with Colby, so motel room taken care of, and I know you said you wanted to pay for the flight, but my question is, am I using the make up yall have here or do I need to bring my stuff?" she asked.

Stephanie laughed " Carissa likes you so much she is ready to have a freaking badge made for you, so I would say you can use the stuff here." she told her. Keeley nodded " alright so the flight I included in the price, im working with about 15- possibly 20 people. " she stopped and looked at it all " I'm going to have to start at 6 am... " she mumbled. " anyway the price I worked up is $6,769. total" she told her. Stephanie was Silent " Are you serious? That's it?" she asked. Keeley blinked at her phone " yeah, that's it." she said seriously.

The women wrapped up their business and Keeley stood up and looked at Naomi, who was standing there shocked " My god and you do all that before coffee?" she asked. Keeley smiled as she grabbed clothes, a shower and came back out 20 minutes later ready for the day.

They had decided to hit up a food place and walk about the dog beach, Keeley knelt down and let Riku off his leash, he took off like a shot as Keeley nursed her iced coffee as she looked out over the ocean. Finn looked at her " it remind you of home?" he asked. Keeley took a sip of her drink and shook her head " yes and no, the waters are not as clear." she told him with a smile " so are you two going to need my services for this party?" she asked. They shook their head "most of us got it covered. I know you gonna have a lot of kids though, OH and I did some string pulling and I am going to have a surprise for you." Naomi laughed. Keeley looked over at her and perked a brow, she was not too keen on surprises, but Naomi was not trouble.

Riku ran up to Keeley and danced around a bit, trying to get her to come with him, she handed on her coffee to Naomi and ran after the dog across the sand, dodging him and keeping him running, her laugh kind of floated on the air to them, Keeley got down on of knee and started to ruffle Riku's fur, the sun was hitting the water just right to make Keeley look like she had a soft glow around her, the breeze was blowing her waist length black hair behind her and the smile on her face was natural and Naomi whipped out her phone and lined up a shot as she snapped the picture and sent it to Colby.

I couple Minutes Later her phone went off

**That is what my future looks like Trin- C**

A few hours later, they were all coming back with bags on their arms and Finn and Keeley were trying to explain Star Wars to Naomi " No so they did the originals which is the ones we grew up with, then they did the Prequals" Finn explained. Keeley groaned " Oh my god did Hayden Christensen make Anikin / Darth Vader out to the be the biggest bitch, I like him in other things but not in that." she said shaking her head as she shook her head. They all laughed when Naomi looked over at her " So have you picked up anyone else's name yet?" she joked.

Naomi and Keeley had a test going on for Keeley, she had to learn Superstars names, without using the internet. It was a hell of a challenge, Keeley pulled out her phone " I have a list, Your name is Trinity, Finn's if Fergal which is why he is in my phone at Fergie Ferg, Xavier is Austin, Big E is Ettore, Kofi is well Kofi, Daniel is Bryan, Undertaker is Mark, Mick is Michael. Trish is Patricia, Lita is Amy, Jimmy is Jonathan and Jey is Josh and AND I CAN EVEN TELL THEM APART NOW! " she finished excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet causing the other two to laugh.

Once they got back to the motel, Finn offered to dog sit so she could get ready for her date with Colby, she walked in and looked at the clock 4:45, alright he said he would be here at 6. She had not done her make up earlier but she still had to manage her hair and getting dressed and all that. Once she was dressed she sat down in front of the mirror and ran her hands over her face when her phone went off. She looked down at her phone with scrunched eyebrows and hit the green button.

"Hello?" she asked after she put it on speaker phone. " Kamea, it is your nana." the older voice said softly. Keeley froze and looked down at the phone, her eyes as big as saucers. " Aloha, Nana Loni." she said in a quiet voice as she swallowed thickly.

Her mothers mother was the real reason she had not been home in 8 years, the last time that had seen each other, her grandmother had told her it was time to stop this foolishness of schooling and finally find a man and settle down to start a family. The traditional way of thinking. Keeley had refused profusely, stating that she wanted so much more for herself that to just settle, in that week that she was home they had gone from refusing to flat out screaming at each other in their native tongue, before Loni had stood up and told her to not come back into her presence until she was ready to fulfill her duties as a woman in the family.

Keeley cleared her throat, "what can I do for you Nana Loni?" she asked in a bit of a stronger voice. The older woman took a moment and Keeley could hear the emotion in her voice "Kamea, I know what I said to you so long ago was wrong, and I am sorry. I should have never swayed you from being, well Kamea. However, your grandfather, he is not well. Very ill and they do not hold much hope this time. His heart has given out and he is on life support." she told the younger girl.

Keeley's hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes, her mothers father Mako, was a polar opposite to his wife. He had always encouraged her to pursue what made her happy, always fueled her overly curious mind and even joined in on her adventures growing up. He taught her to surf, fish, cook over an open fire. When she had told him her dreams to pursue a higher education he had been over the moon for her decision. He had always supported her in all that she did, she was the only grandchild, to him the the sun rose and set on everything she did. But now he was not here to help her piece her breaking heart back together.

She looked at the phone, " I have not spoken to mama or papa in a couple weeks. I didn't know Nana." in a soft tone. She could hear the older woman nod against the phone as she sniffled " Kamea, we are taking him off life support on Tuesday. I know you have your own life, and you have worked so hard to make it for yourself, and I am so proud of you, but will you come home and be with all of us as we say good bye?" her grandmother asked her. Keeley took a deep breath as she picked up her phone, she was supposed to leave Monday morning. " I will be there Nana. Come hell or high water I will be there. I love you I will be there." she said as she hung up the phone.

With her hands shaking she booked the flight leaving from LAX tomorrow evening, she bit her lip as she dialed Dav's number and looked at the makeup laying in front of her, as she slowly started to work on her look for the night after she cleaned the tears off her face. Dav answered " You know, usually when a gent springs to bring you there, you should be with him." she chuckled. Keeley gave a small smile at the phone and she felt it melt away instantly, she broke and a sob ripped from her throat. Dav went quiet and Keeley heard her say " Ev, your girl is on the phone, something is wrong. She's crying.". She heard Evelyn move towards the phone "Keelessi, what's wrong?" she asked. Keeley wiped her face and took a couple deep breaths as she tried to keep herself calm. "Nana Loni called me, Grampie is on life support his heart gave out, and they are going to take him off of it Tuesday, she apologized and asked if I would be there, that he would have wanted me there." she sobbed all over again.

Evelyn gasped " alright, sweetheart breathe what do you need from me?" she asked. They came up with a plan that Evelyn was going to ask Vince if it was possible he take the Jet and bring Riku home to Evelyn, it was a lot to ask but they had to try. Keeley was going to leave tomorrow night after the PPV and Dav had given her off as much time as she needed while Keeley filled her in on the plans for Hoku Nani for October. The two women and their antics had Keeley calmed down as she actually started to do her make up and hair.

5:55 rolled around as Keeley hung up with the dynamic duo and stood in front of the mirror when she heard the door open, turning she smiled when she spotted Colby standing there with flowers. She chuckled when he looked bashful " Roman's wife said I had too or she was going to hunt me down. You don't cross Mama G." he told her seriously. Keeley nodded and set them down on the bed as he offered her his arm, she laced her arm with his and smiled at him " You look great" he told her.

They mad their way to a swanky place on the coast and as they were seated she heard Colby order a bottle of wine. But he had noticed she had been more quiet than usual, and he looked her over. " You alright?" he asked her. Keeley took her eyes off the menu and she met his eyes and shook her head "This is perfect, it really is and you look amazing.." she trailed off. Colby tilted his head as he reached his hand out to take hers "but..." he filled in for her. Keeley bit down on her lip hard, a knot forming in her stomach hoping he took this news well "But, I am leaving tomorrow night after your match. I, I have to go home." she told him. Colby looked at her confused, the first thing that sprang to his mind was how had he messed this up. The second thought was maybe she had realized she could not handle this lifestyle. "Did I do something wrong? I mean I know this lifestyle is a bit to handle but you seemed like you could..." he trailed off as she interrupted him

Keeley shook her head quickly " No, No you did nothing wrong. Nothing at all to do with us, we are good we are more than good. But I have to go home home. To Hilo, my grandfather is dying" she cracked a bit " can't cry, mascara burns." she reminded herself out loud as she looked at him " My Nana called me today to tell me and asked that I be there. I mean her and I fell out years ago but she said she was sorry, I just I NEED to.."she trailed off as he squeezed her hand and nodded " You need to be there. I get that one, family comes first. " he told her. She offered him a smile and nodded her head "but we have tonight and tomorrow night so I say we enjoy it because he would want you happy right?" he asked. Keeley laughed " Yes he would, he would also tell me to find the steak section" she said giving him a look and flipping the page on her menu.

Dinner had gone smoothly once they had gotten past the elephant in the room. Now they were walking up the beach in the dark, shoes in hand one hand and each others hand in the other. She looked out over the ocean as she chewed her lip, " I would love to show you around Hilo someday." she said as she looked over at him. He smiled and stopped walking "never know maybe you will. Is it true that it is always super hot there?" he asked her. Keeley laughed and shook her head " No, I mean usually it is a steady between 70 to 80 degrees, but the breeze makes it all worth while." she told him.

Colby stood there looking at her and before he knew it he had dropped his shoes and wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her tightly to his chest. Keeley giggled and dropped her shoes as well as she wrapped her arm around his waist and looked up at him, her eyes locking with his. His hand came up resting on her cheek as she nuzzled into it and kissed the palm of his hand, an innocent but so intimate act in his eyes.

His hand slid up into her curls and he moved his head closer to hers, his lips touching hers in the most gentle kiss, almost as if he was asking permission. Her free hand came up and rested on his other cheek as she moved forward, pressing her lips fully to his. A jolt shot through both of them, and before they knew it the kiss had gone from testing the waters to an unbridled passion. Hands grabbing at one another, his hands came down and rested on her ass as he picked her up, her legs going around his waist and her arms going around his neck as she pressed her body tightly against his. She opened her mouth and teased his bottom lip with her tongue and he answered instantly, with his own coming out and both of them fighting for dominance.

Once the need for air became too great they pulled their mouths apart and rested their foreheads together, her eyes locked with his as they both panted lightly " Be my girl Keeley?" he asked her softly. Her eyes searched his, she knew her answer but true to her nature she had to think, in the short time they had known each other she trusted him, she felt safe with him and god help her she might actually be falling for him. She swallowed and nodded her head smiling " I think if you asked Joe, I already was yours." she tells him in a chuckle. Colby laughed and nodded his head " Yeah, Dean owes him 20 bucks." he told her. Keeley stayed where she was, lifted in the air, legs and arms wrapped around him but she pulled her head off of his and looked shocked "20 bucks?! That's it?!" she said sounding offended. " I am a prime piece of ass he would have got at least 50 out of that bet! What a dumbass!" she yelled.


	13. Chapter 13- No Place like home

Chapter 13- There's no place like home

After a night of kissing cuddling and all around feeling each other up, Keeley and Colby got around that morning and headed to the Arena. Finn had kept Riku overnight and loved every minute of it as he told her.

Once they get backstage, Keeley smiled at him as he took off claiming he had a meeting. She nodded and wondered up to Vince's office knocking, hearing that it was open she opened the door and poked her head in " Hey, are you busy?" she asked him. Vince motioned for her to sit down and she went in and closed the door " I got a text from grandma this morning saying you were willing to take Riku to her and I just wanted to thank you in person Vince." she said with a smile. Vince smiled back at her "yes well, don't mention it. Linda said if I didn't she was going shopping." he joked.

Keeley smiled at her as she rung her hands and he sat there staring a hole through her,

" I heard Stephanie offered you a position in the hair and make up and you turned it down. Well I am here to offer again because that Amanda has been released, so before we hire someone else I wanted to throw the offer out there again." she said crossing his hands on the desk in front of him. Keeley looked at him "Vince, listen. I appreciate the offer I really do. But business woman to business man, I am also sure that you can understand that I have worked damn hard to build Hoku Nani from the ground up. And honestly for what it is, it is thriving. To pull the plug on it to leave and live life out on the road would be... well to be frank with you it would be fucking sacrilege. As it stands between now and the end of the year I have 10 bookings each one cashing in at about $4,000 each. And dear god don't even get me started on next year, for some reason I have got weddings out of the ass starting in January spanning all the way out to the end of August. The cheapest one of those is roughly about 8 grand, let me tell you something women now a days will pay top fucking dollar to feel like a princess, to have a close personalized experience to meet their wants and needs on their special event." she told him.

Vince blinked and looked at her and smiled " Cut throat in the wedding business. I like it, give em hell kid." he told her laughing lightly " but if I recall, Paul Heyman heard you were around this weekend and has been bugging every single one of us to find out if you are here yet. You might want to go find him." he told her. Keeley perked a brow and got up from her seat, she said her good byes and opened the door as she smacked into a chest.

Without thinking she mumbled "Ow." then looked up to see who the offending chest was attached to and came face to face with Brock Lesnar himself. His beady eyes fixed on her and Keeley felt about an inch tall while a loud squeak escaped her mouth as she held up her hands " I am so so sorry...please don't eat me." she deadpanned in a serious voice. A smirk came onto Brock's face, that unsettled her more, god was this guy going to maul her right in front of Vince McMahon, then her saving grace appeared, Paul Heyman popped his head around Brock and smiled at her " There she is!" he bellowed. Keeley smiled and pointed at him before she turned and looked at Vince smiling " Hey look, I found him!" she said.

Paul came around Brock and wrapped her up in a hug which she returned happily. Brock looked at little confused as he watched his manager wrap this smaller girl in a hug "Who the hell is she?" he asked pointing his finger at Keeley. She gave a sheepish smile as herself and Paul separated from their hug. Paul smiled at Keeley then at Brock, he reached an arm out and wrapped it around Keeley's shoulders and drug her into his side all while Vince watched curiously as to how the beast would react. "This is Keeley Gilmore, she the rainbow haired one I was arguing with at Summerslam." Paul told the other man.

Keeley stood there nervously as he looked her up and down like he was sizing her up. He looked back up into her eyes and Keeley offered him a small smile " You ain't much are ya?" he asked. Keeley shook her head " No but I have a hell of a mouth on me." she told him honestly. Brock snorted " I don't like a lot of people." he told her. Keeley looked over at Paul with her eyes then back at Brock as she gave one stiff nod " Yep...kinda got the whole cuddly as a cactus vibe from you." she told him in a deadpanned voice. Brock blinked and looked at her before he let out a bark of laughter

" You know, Paul is not the first person who told me about you?" he asked her.

Keeley looked back at Vince almost silently asking if it was him, he shook his head and kept watching. Keeley turned her head back to Brock and tilted her head curiously

" who? I mean I hung out with a lot of people while I was here last time, met a lot of people too so it's kind of hard to pin point who you would come into contact with." She said logically. Brock smirked " Stephanie had quite a lot to say about you. So did some of the others." he said simply. Keeley nodded her head and gave him a weak smile Brock looked her over again " You're going to lunch with her?" he asked Paul. The older man nodded " Yes I am and I am sure she would be ok with it if you came along if you like." he offered the other man.

Keeley turned her head really slow and looked at Paul with wide eyes, and moved just her eyes and looked over at Brock and offered him another weak smile and nodded her head. Brock looked at them " Fine, but I get to pick the place." he said as they took off.

Lunch had gone off without a hitch, Keeley had someone managed to get the approval of the beast incarnate and had even managed to escape him eating her alive, then again she had verbally run circles around him much to his delight.

Walking back into the arena she heard her phone go off and took it out of her back pocket

Where are you at? Woods is looking for you. - Joe

Keeley took a deep breath and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. How the hell do you just tell someone you casually ran into Brock freaking Lesnar and went to lunch with him. Well only one way to find out,

I just had the most tense lunch that I have ever had in my entire fucking life, with Brock and Paul. But I am guessing since I survived that he likes me? Speaking of Survival, WHAT THE FUCK MAN 20 BUCKS?! MY ASS ALONE IS WORTH 50 AT LEAST! - K

she smirked as she pulled up a new messaged

Alright fuckers, I heard you were looking for me, what do you want and where are you?- K

She slid her phone in her pocket and started to wonder around watching everyone getting around for the PPV when she heard someone behind her call her name. Turning around she smiled when she spotted Shane, he smiled back her and came over " what are you up to back here by yourself?" he asked her. Keeley shrugged her shoulders and looked at him " had some time to kill, Seth had interviews with Ambrose. So I figured I would get an inside look as to what really goes into a Pay- Per-View." she told him. Shane nodded his head " Hey, dad told me what was going on, sorry to hear about your grandfather." he told her seriously. Keeley swallowed hard as she looked at him with a completely neutral face, nobody had said that to her yet, and to her it hit a bit harder than it should have in her book.

She offered him a small smile and swallowed back the emotion in her voice. " I.. I uh.. Thank you, you're actually the first person who has said that to me and it hit a little hard." she said giving him a small smile. Shane gave her a small smile before stepping forward and wrapping her up in a hug which she returned tightly. " If you need anything Kiddo please by all means let me know." he told her. Keeley nodded against his shoulder " I will, though I am sure we will be fine. Vince taking Riku home is enough for me, it is very sweet of him to do so." she told him in a small voice as she pulled away from the hug she held up a finger as if I thought just hit her " Speaking of, You have no happened to see a Wee Irishman and a Husky anywhere around here have you?"  
she asked him.

Shane laughed as she ran his fingers through his grey hair and shook his head " You know, of all the things I have seen backstage here at this company I can honestly say that I have not seen that today." he told her with a wide smile. She let out a laugh as she shook her head lightly and pulled her phone out of her pocket when it went off. Unlocking her screen she looked down at it and let out a laugh

Conference Room behind catering, Bring yourself, we have your little dog. -PHD

"Well I think I might have found my dog." she told him as she locked her screen. Shane laughed " I'll go with you, I have never actually gotten to see their set up." he told her. Keeley laughed as she started to head where they had been told. Opening the door there was a cheer as AJ Styles landed a goal on Kofi in the game they were playing. Silently the two new comers came in, and Riku picked up his head and let out a bark as he ran over to them going straight for Shane. Keeley looked down at him " Oi, who is the one who feeds you?" she asked mocking betrayal.

Shane laughed and leaned down and started petting the dog as the others looked back

" well well well, so she finally emerges. Girl, you got some details to spill to me?" Trinity asked as she leaned back in her chair. Keeley looked at her and lifted an eyebrow curiously wondering exactly the other woman was talking about. Trinity laughed as she came over to her " You think that boy did not strut about the motel " I got me a date tonight" she laughed as she poked at Keeley's sides. Keeley grunted and tried to dodge the fingers " alright, yeah sure i'll tell you, as soon as you tell me what you have planned for me at the Halloween party." she replied as she stood up and straightened out her shirt.

Trinity shook her head " Na, you gonna have to try harder than that." she said with a smile. Keeley shrugged her shoulders " Ditto." she joked. Once she had caught up with everyone she managed to take Riku and head to the Locker Room that the Shield guys were using, knocking on the door she waited when Joe popped his head out and looked at her " You gonna scold me over my bet again?" he asked her. Keeley smirked as she looked at him " That all depends Blue Eyes Mocha Dragon... you gonna under bet on my ass again?" she asked him. He tried not to laugh "What if told you that I took that 20 bucks and get you a late birthday present?" he reasoned with her.

Keeley pursed her lips as she looked down at her nails "Alright, I'm listening" she said jokingly. Riku slipped into the locker room and Joe opened the door her for, reaching out her arm she held it open and walked inside. Joe had scurried in with Riku in tow as he rambled " alright well there is one from me, one from Jojo, and one from the wife." he said as he brought up 3 huge bags. Keeley blinked and looked at them smiling " You all did not have to do that, really." she said modestly. She took the first bag and walked over to one of the benches and sat down. The door opened and Colby and Dean walked in and looked at her, Colby smiled and walked over to place a kiss on top of her head. Dean stood back "Happy Late Birthday Little Squish." he said awkwardly in his gruff voice. Keeley tilted her head and smiled at him " Thanks, Big Squish." she told him fondly as she reached in the bag and pulled out a hoodie. She looked at Joe confused and held up up and lt out a laugh, it was designed to look like a Ravenclaw sweater. " I love it!" she exclaimed as she hugged it to her chest. With her free hand she reached in the bag and pulled out a necklace the looked like the enchanted rose from beauty and the beast " That one is from little miss, I told her Belle was your favorite, I don't know how many times I have heard you sing all the songs while you and Colby are on the phone" he teased her.

Keeley dropped her jaw in mock outrage " First of all Belle is the best because she is Classy, Sassy and a bit Kick Assy! Second of all it was none of that love at first sight bullcrap!" she huffed slightly. Joe laughed and pointed to the bag, Keeley squinted and reached in the bag again, this time pulling out an Envelope " so that one is from the wife, it's not quite here yet because she is actually having it made, It's a Harry Potter Themed Luggage set." he told her. She looked at him shocked " I.. she REALLY did not have to do that." she told him. He laughed "I told her you would say that, but she has heard Trinity complain about how fast she goes through bags, she figured if you are going to be doing all this traveling to see the Bone head then you were going to need a good one." he told her.

There was a knock at the door and Dean turned around to answer it, once the door was open Paul popped his head " Hey, quit hogging her!" he told the three guys around her. Keeley perked an eyebrow as she looked at Paul " You realize I have your wife on speed dial and I know everything you have done in the past month to annoy the piss out of her... right?" she asked him. Stephanie and Keeley had been texting quite a bit, the two had become fast friends, some would consider them Best Friends. Whenever Paul got on her nerves she was right on the phone to Keeley, and the younger woman didn't mind at all. She knew how hard it was for Stephanie to reach out to some of the Diva's as they all saw her as their boss instead of a friend, and with that it could be very lonely for her.

Paul blinked and looked at Keeley " Do you think I could borrow her?" he asked them. They all looked at Keeley and she looked at Paul with her eyebrow still perked as she waved him in " what did you do?" she asked him. Paul came in and closed the door behind him, " Only cause it is these guys and they don't gossip. I might have stuck my foot in deep this time." he told her. Keeley crossed her arms and waved a hand for him to continue, this must be a new one she knows nothing about. Paul sighed and looked at the floor " so I might have gone out with some of the guys last night. And stayed out way too late. And mind you I don't really drink, so I was not drinking or anything, but I woke her up at 3 am and she has been up since and she is not happy." he told the younger girl.

Keeley nodded her head " yeah she is a really light sleeper... don't ask how I know that." she said waving a finger at all of them. She took a deep breath " well this one is going to hurt your wallet more than you I have to say. The woman is on the road more often than not, maybe she could use a spa day." she suggested. What none of them knew was when they had been going over plans for the Halloween Party a week ago Steph had mentioned she would love a good relaxing spa day with her sister in law and mother, Keeley had tucked it away for just a moment like this. She pointed her finger at him "book her a spa day for her and her mother and sister in law and I think you will be in the clear, something tells me a spa along is REALLY boring." she nodded her head wisely. Paul looked deep in thought, " Yeah, hey that could actually work thanks kiddo" he told her. Keeley smiled at him " always glad to be of service." she told him as he left.

Keeley pulled out her phone

One Spa day with the ladies coming your way.- K

she sat her phone in her lap and laughed " alright well I should be getting to my seat I think, I just have to drop Riku off to Vince seeing how he is going to take him home for me and then I am going to catch the flight of doom." she sighed as she ran her hand over her face. There was another knock at the door, Keeley sighed as she looked over at the door with a look at screamed ' are you serious?'.

Dean grunted as he reached over and opened the door. There stood Stepanie with a smile on her face, she looked around to the guys and nodded her hello, then she came over and wrapped her arms around Keeley" I am so sorry about your grandfather." she told her quietly into her hair. Keeley took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around the other woman " thank you, I wish I could stick around for the whole pay per view, but I have to get over there." she told her. Stephanie nodded and let her go " that is actually why I am here, I know you only came with what you packed so I went out today and I picked you up a few things." she said as she held out a bag. Keeley reached her hand out slowly for the bag and looked at Stephanie with a curious look, the youngest McMahon waved her hand " Nothing too fancy, I picked up a Black Dress, nothing super short, it's knee length and it's your size. I know when you are going through arrangements like that you don't want to have to worry about going clothes shopping. There is also a pair of Black Flats to go with it. So I know it's not a lot but I thought maybe it would help." she said. Keeley looked at her, tears gathering in her eyes as she dropped the bag and wrapped her arms back around Stephanie " You really didn't have to, thank you so much it actually means the world, I had not even thought about that at all." she confessed.

Once she had cleared out of the room Keeley looked at the guys and smiled " alright well, Riku why don't we go find..." and before she could finish, Joe and Colby stepped up " Babe, we could take Riku with us." he told her. She blinked and looked at him then to the other men who were nodding their heads " yeah we would not mind having him be a travel partner." Dean said as he reached his arm down and pet Riku behind the ears which the dog in question loved. She blinked and looked at all of them " are you sure you can handle him with your schedules? I mean..." Joe held up a hand " if we are busy Renee already said she would dog sit for us, pretty sure Balor would not argue either" he told he. She offered them a watery smile and nodded her head " alright then, ok. He can stay here with you, but I still need to let Vince know, and Grandma." she said as she took out her phone and texted Evelyn.

She sat back down and listened to them talk about their matches when her phone went off

Oh good, about time that lazy ass father of Riku's stood up and took him for a weekend. Not even paying child support on that one, I thought I taught you better, you could easily take him for all the Kibble and Bits! GET THAT KIBBLE GIRL!- Evelyn.

Keeley blinked at her phone and opened and closed her mouth a few times " Apparently Colby I could take you for all the Kibble according to a very what I am assuming is tipsy Evelyn." she said letting out a light laugh as she looked up at him and showed him the text. Colby laughed " Oh, oh look at her she got jokes." he shook his head. Keeley stood up and placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly " Good luck in your match, I am going to go find my seat, is it alright if I leave all this stuff in here for now?" she asked as she leaned down to love up on Riku before she left.

The PPV had been great, Colby and Dean had of course won and after that she rose from her seat and went to grab her bag, after a few breif goodbyes and promising that she would let them know when she was there she hopped in the back of the cab and headed to the airport. Standing inline she took a deep breath and looked at the gate "Home. Here I come." she says as she smiled and handed the clerk her ticket.


End file.
